My Lucky Star
by Officialksensei
Summary: [AU] 19 year-old Akihito sneaks into a nightclub with his two best friends. He drinks his first alcohol, get too drunk, begins to twerk on the dance floor in frenzy, and later hooks up with Japan's notorious Crime Lord. Mpreg. DISCONTINUED!
1. Chapter One

**Chapter 1: Prologue**

It was 8:34 and Akihito's finally done his shift for the day. He let out a satisfied moan while stretching his aching muscles and yawn loudly. His shift starts a little earlier tomorrow. Since the manager herself personally requested it, he couldn't say no. The manager could be tiresome, but Akihito won't complain because Mcdonald's the only one that would and actually hired him. Despite the busy rush hour, hot and cramped workspace, and know-it-all coworkers, he love his job. It wasn't the best, but it was enough for him to get by. It was getting dark and chilly so Akihito got on his bike and bike home as fast as he could to catch some shut eye.

He open the door and was greeted with the sight of his sister snoozing at the dining table, with dinner already cooked and wrapped up, obviously waiting for him. His face soften.

"Akane," he said, shaking her lightly. "I'm home. Wake up."

She got up so fast and cling onto Akihito in iron grip, "welcome home! I miss you all day, Aki-chan!"

He patted her back lightly and chuckle at her antics, "now, now. Don't get too excited or you'll end up in bed again."

Akane is a girl of average height, long dirty blond hair, soft hazel eyes, opposite of Akihito's rich hazel ones. Her body is fragile and so is her health which often led to her ended up in the hospital's emergency room. Akihito had to work part-time at late afternoon so he would have time to look after Akane and take her to her checkups in the morning. Even with their dead parents' savings, it could only cover so much of the expensive hospital bills and prescriptions. Akihito pretty much cover rent, food, bills, household necessities, transportation, and Akane's tutoring fees (as she couldn't attend high school like other girls her age). It was barely enough and Akane often blamed herself for their predicament, but there's no way Akihito could blame his baby sister.

"How was work?" She asked as they ate in small chatter.

"Same as usual. The manager asked me to go in early tomorrow," he sigh.

"Don't overwork yourself, Aki. You know I could always find a job too-" she said but was cut off.

"Akane, don't worry about that," Akihito's voice raised in volume, he was seriously getting tired of this conversation. "Your health is your priority. You should focus on getting healthier and just let me worry about the money."

She began to cry. "But I just want to help! I don't want you to take up the burden all by yourself! I'm your sister, right? Share it with me I'm not a child anymore!" She yelled. "I hate your selflessness!"

"You'll end up getting even more sick!" He yelled back. "Your health is bad as it is, we can't afford to let you do what's beyond your capacity!"

"You can decide that for me!" She retorted. "You just don't want to rely on me because I'm a burden!" Her blood pressure suddenly rise causing her to hyperventilate. She fell on her feet and grab her chest as she gasp desperately for air. The tightness in her chest is almost unbearable.

"Akane!" Akihito was kneeling beside her right away, eyebrows knitted in worry. He soothe her back with his hand and whispered soothing words. He picked her up and laid her in bed. "You have to calm down. Don't get too riled up," he said. "Sleep for now. We'll talk later."

She grab Akihito's hand when he tuck her in soft,

baby-smelling blanket. She whispered with regret, "I'm sorry for yelling at you…"

"It's okay," he smiled. "Just sleep, okay?"

She nodded. "Okay."

"Goodnight, Akane."

"Goodnight, Aki-chan."


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2: The Drinking**

He absolutely don't like this, the thought. Akihito is sitting between his two best friends, Takato and Kou. They're smooth-talking Akane into letting him go out tonight with them and basically sneak into a club to have a guys' night out, not that Akane knows. He like the idea of a break and having fun, but why a club? They're both underage except for Takato. In the end, Akane gave permission. The guys (except for Akihito) high five each other in excitement. It's going to be a long night.

Akihito, Takato, and Kou dressed smartly, but still keep it casual. Akihito in his skinny tight vintage jean, oversized and almost see-through white tee that slide down one side of his shoulder and decorated it with a leather necklace, a flannel that hang loosely around his hip, and vans sneaker. Kou dress in the same manner. Takato dressed up a little more; he wear his khakis, baby blue short sleeve button up, and pair it up with a pair of vans sneaker as well. So far, they're feeling awesome.

When they arrive at the entrance of Sion Nightclub, Akihito could feel the muscle-bound bouncer scrutinizing him with intensity. After all, both he and Kou did lie about their age with the new fake ID's Takato provided them. When the bouncer could not find fault in him, he let them in all the while keeping an eye on them. Akihito couldn't help but admire the interior; something about this place scream _sex_ and _danger_ (Akihito like that), there are bottles and upon bottles of alcohol that he could tell is holy-shit expensive being displayed on shelves, and dancers did a little of this and that in a striptease to incite lust in men. Takato even oogle at the girls for a while. They seated themselves at the bar where a tall and slick Leonardo-DiCaprio-lookalike bartender welcome them. _Damn, He's hot!_ Kou thought as he eye the bartender's clothed body up and down like it's some locked away treasure without shame.

"Three Manhattan, please," Takato ordered. "And some snacks too."

"Right away," the bartender said and didn't even bother looking back at Kou, much to his disappointment.

The drinks came and Takato and Kou down it all with ease. They noticed that Akihito stare at it hesitantly.

"Come on!" Takato pat his back playfully in encouragement. "It's your debut, we can't have you chicken out now!"

" _Who's_ chicken out?" Akihito glared at him, offended that his friend is implying he's weak. Akihito chugged it all down in one go. The alcohol tasted very bitter and it burns his throat like wild fire. His head is swimming like fishes got caught and _ugh_ it's so terrible but it's so good.

"Yeah!" His friends cheered. "Akihito's no longer an alcohol virgin!"

The comment embarrassed him so much he wanted to die especially when the bartender looks at him with amusement. "Another one!" He demanded. Akihito just wanted to dug a 10 miles deep hole and bury himself there for a century or two. The bartender made another and Akihito down it too.

"Calm down, Aki," Takato chuckle. "The fun just is just beginning."

"Right!" Kou add in with uncontained childish excitement. "Next up, shots! Let's see who's the best drinker out of all three of us!"

Akihito quirk an eyebrow. _Ugh, what are they all excited about?_ Whatever it is, Akihito know it's bad to just go along with their every whims.

"Bartender, shooters with Vodka," Takato demanded.

Soon, 6 shots glasses stacked up in a shape of a pyramid in front of each one of them. Vodka filled each glass to the brim. Akihito looks at it with distaste. He's fucked up as it is. There's no way he could handle 6 more shots of Vodka!

"The loser will go to the dance floor and give us a worthwhile show," Kou grinned devilishly. "Now, let's begin!"

Damn that Kou.

The bartender started counting,

3…

2…

1..!

All three down their first glass, their second, their third! All the while Akihito couldn't help but blanched at the taste. _It taste like rubbing alcohol! The worst! Yuck!_ It burns his throat like he was swallowing gasoline, but he eventually got used to the mild sweet aftertaste of each shots which wash away the horrible beforemath. Still, it smells like rubbing alcohol and he couldn't stomach it any longer. His stomach is all queasy and clenched in warning. Takato seemed to be handling it pretty well. He's swaying, but not as much as Kou. Kou, on the other hand, is giggling like crazy and flirting with the bartender again in between shots. Akihito is having a massive friggin' headache and it's killing him. Akihito is down on his fourth shots when he began swaying too.

"Done!" Takato announced as he bang his glass on the table with a victorious _thud_.

 _Fuck him. He's got advantage!_ Both Kou and Akihito thought.

Kou and Akihito looked at each other. They're both at their fourth shots, but there is no way either of them is giving up. They're both facing a live or will-want-to-die-in-a-hole crisis and either is looking forward to the latter. Kou chugged two glasses at the same time while Akihito try to swallow without tasting the alcohol.

And ultimately, Kou wins.

Manhattan = a classic whiskey cocktail that consist of a mixture of bourbon, sweet vermouth, dashes of bitters.

Vodka = distilled alcoholic drink that compose of water and ethanol


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3: The Meeting**

Asami couldn't keep his eyes off a particular young man in his club. The way he toss his dirty blond hair, combine with sweats, back, smoothly swaying his hips, shaking his ass on the dance floor aroused the demon in him. Those fierce eyes look at him as if he's challenging Asami to ravish him in public. He _almost_ couldn't contain his self-control.

Akihito is having the time of his life. He's dancing under the influence of alcoholic fever and couldn't stop shaking his ass fervently. _God, he didn't know he was such a good dancer._ He throw that ass back remembering what Kou had said: _twerking is mandatory!_ To hell with it, he'll do anything at this rate. When "Wild Thoughts" by DJ Khaled came on, he moaned in satisfaction. He's a hip-hop junkie after all. Akihito notice a man sitting in a quiet corner staring at him with full-blown intensity. His golden-glazed eyes fixated on his hazel ones all the while roaming his stare all over Akihito's sweaty body. Akihito felt hot. The mysterious man is friggin' sexy! He like those predatory gaze too. God, he's totally turned on.

Akihito sing along with the song, mumbling, "when I'm with you, all I get is wild thoughts."

He's in squatting position, thrusting his hip back and in circle just for the mysterious man in the back. His hip shake along every beat in satisfying motion. A few guys whistle his way, but none of them makes him feel scorching hot the way that man licked his lips, hunger setting themselves there, do and Akihito just want to provoke the man even more. Akihito walked over to where Asami was sitting, boldly straddle him, and smash their hungry lips together. In their own world, they nibble at each other's bottom lips, feel their tongue dancing in sync, letting their breathing and hands pace all over their burning skin at the same rate. They broke the kiss for air.

"The name's Akihito," he said waiting for his breath to catch up. "You?"

"Ryuichi."

"Cute," Akihito licked his own swollen lips.

Asami smirk. He like this boy already. "Kirishima," he called out to glass-wearing man standing to his right. "Get the car ready."

"Yes, Asami-sama," Kirishima bow and left.

Akihito straddle Asami again in his expensive squeaky-clean limo. Asami's large hand grope his ass and work his magic hand all over Akihito's lithe body. Akihito kiss the man hotly again and again in desperation wanting to feel him.

"Let's take it slow and enjoy tonight," Asami whispered huskily in Akihito's sensitive ear.

Akihito felt a shiver up his spine. "And if I don't want to?" He challenged Asami. "Are you going to punish me?"

Asami chuckle at the blond's attempt to rile him up. It worked. "Yes, I'm going to eat you up until you couldn't stop begging me for more."

 **A/N:** Next chapter is very explicit in details so watch out! This is my first Viewfinder Series fanfic so go easy on me, guys ;)


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter 4: The Sex**

Asami carried the blond princess-style up to his penthouse. He throw Akihito on his large made-for-a-good-fucking bed. Akihito look up to Asami and saw that he's already half naked; his ripped muscles and abs flex as he move closer to Akihito, predatory stare who hunger seems to intensify, slick raven hair came loose, his flawless skin, save for a few scars, those things turn Akihito rock hard. His first man is somebody this gorgeous!

Akihito strip too, slowly, not giving Asami the satisfaction of touching him just yet. He would put on a striptease show and was please to hear a growl from Asami.

"Come here," he demanded with agitated anticipation.

"Now, now, stay put, Ryu," he wink and shake his hip a little. "Enjoy the show."

Asami was having none of that. He grab Akihito's slender wrist and yanked him in for a searing kiss. He mewl into the kiss and snake his arms around Asami's broad shoulder and tangle his fingers into Asami's surprisingly soft hair. They break the kiss.

"I want you," he whispered in Asami's ear.

 **ViewfinderViewfinderViewfinder**

Asami prepped Akihito with his magic fingers all the while teasing the blond. Nibbling, biting, kissing his sensitive nipples until it's swollen pink. He left trails of bruise-like love bites all over his sun-kissed skin, from his neck to chest to his navel. Akihito mewl and growl at the feel of being marked and he seems to forget all the pain from being intrude by those long fingers.

Asami smirk, "is it good, kitten?"

"W-Who's kitten?" Akihito glare back.

Asami's smirk widen. The defiance in those hazel eyes only seem to aroused his self-restraint even more. Asami felt shiver of excitement up his spine. He hadn't felt that way in so long. Asami slip his fingers out of Akihito and position his package at Akihito's swollen entrance. He would push at it lightly teasing the blond's twitching hole and watch as Akihito gasp in need and want.

"Hurry up, dammit!" Akihito finally lost it.

Asami wasted no time and thrust his package in in one go. Akihito's breathing hitch as he gasp in pain of being stretched so wide open. It's bigger than he'd imagine! Asami allow a few minutes to let Akihito adjust to his large size. He noticed Akihito is bleeding at the entrance. _A virgin?_ He couldn't be more sated at the thought. He pull out and thrust back in painfully slow.

"Mmh..!" Akihito moaned in slight pain. "Ow..!"

Asami massage his behind and felt Akihito slightly relaxing in his hold. He pull out again with only the tip in and thrust in hard again and again. He hit that one spot he'd been searching for in Akihito and was pleased to hear his kitten wail out a satisfied moan.

"A-Ah..!" His breath is hitching and he's in a daze. "Oh god..! Ah!"

Akihito came on his and Asami's stomach, but it wasn't enough. Akihito cling to Asami's shoulder and brought their lips closer and letting Asami taste the aftertaste of Vodka in his mouth. _Take me higher!_ That was all Akihito need. His hands trailed Asami's muscular back and clawed at it when Asami's thrust escalates. Asami let out a low hiss.

"Ah..! Ryuichi, more!" He could hear his pride dangling at cliff's edge but this pleasure is too much. He gave in. "Give me more!"

That was all Asami needs to hear. The angle of his thrust drive Akihito just about insane, the speed of his thrust reinforced with strength cause Akihito to be a pile of gooey pleasure.

"Ahh..!" With the final thrust, they both came. Akihito came on their stomach and chest twice now. Asami came inside Akihito filling him to the brim. Akihito like the feeling of being filled so full. It gave him some sort of comfort after their rough activity.

He looked up at Asami and saw the sweat that glistened his skin and dampen his raven hair. The hunger in Asami's golden orb hasn't died down as he look down at Akihito and those tantalizing lips, _God, Akihito want this man, he wants to worship this man as his almighty God of sex._ All of a sudden, he feel like a rabbit in heat again. The hunger that was sated a minute ago came back tenfold.

Oh, it's going to be a _long_ night.


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter 5: The Aftermath**

"Ahhhhh…!" A shrieking scream filled the once-hushed corridor and bedroom area of the penthouse. Akihito is utterly naked, vulnerable, sore on his bottom half, his head is about to explode and he's currently occupying an unknown bed; He's freaked out.

"Good morning," said a sultry voice. A man of 6'1 with a gorgeous face and bod stood with his arms crossed and leaning against the doorway.

"You..! You're the man from last night!" Akihito's eyes widen like a saucer. "Wait, where am I?"

"My penthouse."

There was a growing realization at what this meant. "Oh my god...we didn't...did we?"

"We did."

They had sex. Akihito groaned in frustration. "This is all your fault!" He glare at the innocent Asami. "You bastard! Oh fuck, my parents in heaven will never forgive me if they ever know!"

"So feisty and it's only morning," he chuckled. "If only you're this feisty in bed."

The comment caught Akihito off guard as memories of last night mind blowing sex hit him with a _bang_. He noticed Asami is slightly soaked from the hair down and half-naked with a towel wrapped around his perfectly-sculpted torso. Akihito blush as _certain_ thoughts raced through his mind and blush an even deeper shade of red when Asami smirk widen as if reading his thoughts.

"S-Shut up! A-Anyway, who are you?" He stuttered in embarrassment.

Asami quirk an eyebrow, "you slept with me not knowing who I am?"

"So?" Akihito huff in annoyance. "Who the hell are you then?"

"Asami Ryuichi."

"Asami...Asami...I think I've heard of that name somewhere before," Akihito mumbled while digging at his memories. He then huff in frustration again. "I have no idea who you are."

"Then you'll find out soon enough," Asami slightly chuckled. Takaba Akihito is an interesting creature indeed.

"Stop laughing already!" The blond pout. "My head is hurting as it is!"

"Sorry. Was my technique from last night that good?" Asami eagle eye Akihito's sex-battered body.

The blond squirm under his piercing gaze while trying to hide to his obvious growing erection. "Stop! You stupid old man!"

Asami walk over to the bed Akihito occupied and leaned closer to the younger male and began to blow in his ear, nibbling and licking his earlobe and trailing his tongue at it. He felt Akihito gasp and shiver under his touch. "How about a reintroduction?" He whispered huskily.

"Mmn…! S-Stop it, b-bastard or I-I'll.."

"Or you'll what, Akihito?" He smirk at the squirming blond beneath him. "You're already writhing under my touch."

"N-No fair! You're t-the one teasing me..!" Akihito tried to protest, but his remaining efforts crumbled as his body respond unconditionally to Asami's amazing voice and advances.

"You could've resist, but admit it, you want me."

 **ViewfinderViewfinderViewfinder**

Akihito couldn't believe he came because of Asami's sex talk. Or because of being pinned down and taken by this devilish sex maniac, thrice.

"What's your name?" Asami asked as he smoke a few puffs of his cigarette.

The blond roll on his belly next to the man. "Akihito."

"Your full name."

"Tsk. So demanding," Akihito glare at Asami in bemusement. "Takaba Akihito."

"It suits you."

"Gee, thanks," He only knows the man overnight, but Akihito felt his cheeks set aflame by Asami's abrupt compliment. It's simple and nice; he like it. The way words roll off his tongue is like velvety smooth red wine and Akihito found himself wanting to hear more. What's weird is, right now, they're settling down for a pillow talk.

"But I still can't believe you lay your paws on a kid!" The younger male grumbled.

"How old are you?" Asami quirk an eyebrow.

"19."

"You're not _illegally_ young."

"Well, how old are you, _old man_?"

"33. I'm not that old."

"Yeah, you're totally old and a pedophile," Akihito was convinced so.

"I guess being old comes with experience. I could _personally_ teach you everything I know," Asami smirk a lecherous grin. "So how about it, Akihito?"

"Shut it, old man. I don't need you to teach me anything!" God, he _really_ wanted to wipe that smirk off Asami's face.

He chuckled, "such a rebel."

"Hey, do you know what time it is?" Akihito's mind travel back to Akane, his baby sister, whom he left alone at home.

"12:33. Why?"

"Shit!" Akihito gets up quickly despite the twice fold of pain in his bottom, gathered his clothes, put it on without bothering to clean up the musk of sex. "I have work!"

"It's Sunday."

"I work Sunday," he cursed. "Shit! I can't afford to take the day off!"

"Let my assistant drive you home."

"Don't bother. I'll just take the train," and he was out the door.

Asami chuckled to himself, he's really looking forward to their next meeting.

 **A/N:** hey guy :) so chapter 5 is up and chapter 6 will be here soon. I'm so excited that my story is doing so well and can't wait to write some more. Hope you guys enjoy and please suggestions, reviews and open-minded criticisms are all welcomed!


	6. Chapter Six

**Chapter 6: The After Aftermath**

Akihito stood at his station in an obvious state of stupor. He had _sex_ with Japan's baddest boy just last night and a few hours ago; it was an enviable experience, mind you. With numerous inappropriate fantasies in mind, Akihito was unaware of the scowling manager behind him.

"Akihito!" The manager roared. "I didn't pay you so you could come here and daydream! Put those hands to work and start frying the damn French fries!"

Akihito squeaked, "sorry, manager. It won't happen again."

"Damn right! Now let's get moving!" She huffed and walks off.

Akihito tossed batches of batonnet-cut potatoes into the large deep fryer and would occasionally catch the faintest snickers and whispers at other stations as he wait for it to cook. He saw a few peeping glances his way.

"If you got something to say, say it," the blond breaks the silence. "Quit being a coward like you are and say it to my damn face."

"Who are you calling a coward?" A girl remark angrily. "Don't get ahead of yourself just because you're the manager's favorite!"

"Favorite or not, I don't care," he respond coolly. "The moment you wanna start talking shit and put my name in your mouth, we have a problem."

"You wanna fight, huh?" A guy mentioned, clearly eager for some action.

"I said we have a problem. I didn't say I wanna fight, moron," Akihito pointed out.

"Oh now, who's the coward?" A roar of disbelief further provoke the room-filled tension. "Yeah! You're nothing, but a loser, Takaba!"

"I don't need hypocrites to tell me who's a loser or who's a coward or not," he indifferently add. "You just don't like me because you couldn't get in the manager's good graces or because I earned the bonus which I worked hard for. You people makes me sick."

"Yeah, who are you to tell us so? Huh?" There was an angry crowd of retaliation and some even began throwing plastic spoons and forks and just about anything they could get their hands on at Akihito. "You're just an ass kisser!"

Akihito dangerously growl, "I hand in my application, go through an interview, and trainings like everybody else. Look at you, a group of ten attacking a mere person and wants to tell me I'm still wrong. You people wouldn't even last a day in my shoes. You can suck up to the manager all you want, but it doesn't change the fact that she will never give people like you the time of day. Look after your own hides, your parents aren't here to wipe your ass for you."

Akihito's speech stunned the crowds into an eerie silence. Akihito didn't bother to scan the guilt-stricken expression on his co workers and never cease his working hands on the fries. As if on cue, the manager stroll into the kitchen.

"Now, if you're done arguing, get back to work!" She bombarded. "You kids will get your paycheck cuts if you keep slacking off!"

Young staffs did as they were told. They hate to admit it, but they know Akihito is right; the slacking off during working hours, showing up late for work, and preferably chatted away about nothing rather than moving their hands like they're supposed to. Akihito had covered their spots when they showed up irresponsible for the job so, of course, he earned the bonus. Guilt sprouts at the revelation.

"Takaba-kun, come with me," the manager beckoned.

"Yes, ma'am," he follow her suit to her air-conditioned office.

"Sit down," she urged gently and pour him a cup of freshly-brewed tea.

"Thank you," he said sipping his tea. "What is it that you want to talk about?"

Her face soften considerably, "how are you feeling?"

"Surprisingly, not as bad as I thought." Akihito knew she was referring to the incident in the kitchen a few minutes back. She's a worrywart when it comes down to him, but her position doesn't approve of her playing favorites.

"That's good," she smiled. "But you know the situation could've gone the opposite direction, right?"

"I know. I'm sorry," his head hang low in remorse. He'd allow his emotions to get the best of him in a workplace and that's no excuse.

"It's fine," the manager, as if reading his thoughts, pat his shoulder lightly. "You know I'm not worry about a fight breaking out. Still, you should be careful."

"I will, thank you," Akihito offer a reassuring smile.

 **ViewfinderViewfinderViewfinder**

Akihito is in his boxer shorts and plain white t-shirt laying sprawl in clouds of accumulating pillows and blankets. He's currently home alone since Akane went to sleepover at Kou's house with his sister, Kyoko. Akihito wearily flickered back and forth between television channels when a knock on the door startled him.

"Who the hell is it at this hour?!" He swing the door open and surely didn't expect to find Asami in front of him. "Asami, what are you doing here?"

Asami barged into Akihito's apartment without a word. Akihito awkwardly follow suit. In a flash, Akihito's body and arms was harshly pinned to the wall of the small corridor and expertly kissed. "Mmmh..! Asami…!" He automatically moaned into the scalding touch of the older man's lips. Asami's tongue dominate his with rigorous movements and the blond felt his legs jellify and he collapsed, out of breath, in Asami's hold. Akihito felt the older man simultaneously grinding against him and biting his neck.

"Asami…! Ah..! T-Talk to me..!" He muttered, airless and growing feverish under Asami's skilled stimulation.

Akihito shudders when Asami's right hand slide under his shirt and pinch his perking nipples while his other hand is still pinning Akihito's arms up against the wall. The older man nibble at Akihito's sensitive ear and he felt the blond's breath hitch and his movements went through a series of gratifying spasm.

"Such a body cannot be left unattended," Asami's sultry growl in his ears only managed to further arouses Akihito's cravings. "I'll make you come without so much as to touch you."

With another sizzling kiss, Asami slip his right hand into Akihito's boxer and entrance. The swelling and wetness (lube isn't needed at this point) from their previous activities remains and Akihito hissed at the burning pain. Asami slowly rubbed along the inside, easing in on the tightness and burn. Asami's fingers work its magic when he press that particular bundle of nerve and Akihito's back arched instantly and he throw his head back, seeing stars. Saw that the blond is about to release any minute now, Asami let his fingers slipped out.

"Not right now," he huskily said. "It's too early."

"Ngh..! A-Asami, l-let me come..!" Akihito vaguely recognized his own words. He's hard and it's painful and Asami refused to comply.

"Ha..ah..! Mmh…!" Asami compelled another heavy kiss onto Akihito's swollen lips. With the blond occupied, Asami lifted Akihito's legs and let it straddle him. Akihito instinctively wrapped his legs around the older man's torso and snake his arms around his broad shoulder desperate for a deeper kiss. In spur of moments, Asami grabs Akihito's hips and thrust into him with an almighty force.

"Oh! Oh god…! A-Asami..! More!" The blond scream with pleasure and pain while his back is being slammed into the wall repeatedly by the thrusting motions. Asami repeatedly assault his g-spot and sometimes purposely avoid it all together just to tease the blond into begging him. Akihito's moans, groans, and pants was shove inward when Asami violates his lips again.

"Mmh…! Ah..! Ohh..!" Akihito cry out until his voice turned raspy. To Asami, however, Akihito's constant moaning seems to drive his hunger nowhere near close to being sated. "A-Asami..! Fuck me harder..!"

With a devilish smirk, Asami drive harder into the blond's g-spot. Akihito's moans is getting erratic which means he's close. Within seconds, Akihito came all over their chest and stomach and Asami release inside his now favorite place - Akihito. The blond's dazed hazel eyes was still consumed by lust and passion and Asami return the same eagerness with his own golden one, tenfold. Without slipping out, Asami turn Akihito so that the blond is chest up against wall with his behind extended out just for Asami to fuck.

Batonnet-cut = a type of stripcut where food is cut into little sticks and French fries are the perfect example.

 **A/N:** Wow, I didn't expect for me to write such a crude sex scene. Like seriously, this is my first time writing it in so much details and I wish I could do better, but ig I'll just have to deal with this for now lol :)


	7. Chapter Seven

**Chapter 7: In God's Name**

Akihito slipped on a pair of dark-wash skinny jean, plain black t-shirt, and a newly-bought hoodie. He popped a few breath Mint and pocket a pack of breath strips just in case. He grin with pride at his effort.

"Aki, you are going to _suck_ the living soul out of him today," he lick his lips hungrily at the idea.

He's got a date today; a dinner date with Asami Ryuichi, God's finest creation and his personal bedroom trainer. Asami had schedule today's dinner according to his and Akihito's busy schedules and the blond is grateful. It sucks, but this is his first opportunity to go on a actual date since he spent the last 19 years of his youth focusing on school and/or work.

"Well, someone's excited," a voice said, mirth evident in it.

"Akane!" Akihito slightly jumped in fright at his sister's sudden appearances. "You scared me!"

"Sorry about that. So, who's your date?" She asked, leaning against the door with anticipation.

"Someone I met at the bar," he respond, bashful.

"So what's he like?"

"He's demanding, a little forceful at times which is kind of cute, totally a hotty. God, you should've seen him naked," Akihito said dreamily, but paused. "Wait! How the hell do you know he's a guy?!"

"Aki, I can't see you with a girl, it's totally impossible," she chuckled.

"Hey!" He pout. He felt a slight damage to his pride as a man. "That's mean, Akane! Have a little more faith in your brother!"

"But it's the truth and you know it too," Akane retort with a snicker.

"Akane!"

"Sorry," she said, breathless from laughing so much. "So did you guys have sex yet?"

Akihito stuttered, "A-Akane! What kind of question is that? Aren't you too young to be knowing about sex?!"

"So you did, didn't you?" She grin slyly.

Akihito sputtered strings of curses underneath his breath and swears incoherently. Words lodge in his throat, red adorned his cheeks (which Akane thought was really cute), but regardless, he nod in admittance.

"Aki, I can't believe you let him popped your cherry so early," her laughter that once died down spring back to life, two fold.

"S-Shut up! He was hot, okay? And I was drunk!" He retort.

"So, is he rich?"

"Very," he simply said. "You should've seen his penthouse."

"Aki, don't tell me that's where you been sleeping over?" Akane's eyes widen like a saucer. "Oh my god, you guys are moving way too fast!"

"S-Shut up, Akane!" Akihito fail his attempt to hide his excessive blushing. "A-Anyway, I should get going!"

"Oh now you're running away," Akane teased her brother as she followed him down the small corridor of their apartment.

"I'm not!" Was his comeback.

"Is so."

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Fine," Akihito said in defeat. "You win."

"Aw, you're no fun," she whined.

"I have to get going, I'm already late as it is," the blond said, slipping into his good pair of sneakers and tying the shoelace.

"Fine," she pout. "But you have to tell me everything when you get back."

He chuckled and went to unlock the front door, "I will."

"Good. Now go and have fun."

"Akane," Akihito turn to face his sister with worry in his voice. "Are you sure you're okay staying home alone? I could always cancel, you know."

"It's fine," she said. "I could always call Kyoko if something happens."

"But-"

"Come on, Aki-nii," Akane said firmly but also with reassurance. "This is your day so don't worry about me. I'm 17 already, the least I could do is take care of myself."

"Are you sure?" He asked again.

"Yes, I'm sure. Now, get your sexy behind going and go get your man," she said, pushing her brother out the door and peck his cheek.

"Okay, I'll be back soon," he tousled her hair affectionately and turn to leave. "Call me if something comes up."

"I will," she waved at him with a small smile.

 **ViewfinderViewfinderViewfinder**

Akihito hummed excitedly to himself as he crossed the green light at the intersection and to the train station nearby. He turned the corner to a quiet street which serves as a shortcut route. However, a black van abruptly appear in front of him. The side door slide open and two buff-looking men in all black outfits and mask suddenly grabbed him and haul Akihito into the van. Swiftly, they shut the door and drive off. Akihito, came to a revelation that he's being kidnapped, puts up struggle against his kidnappers. He's got a friggin date today and he's got a sister who's waiting for him to make it home, for God's sake!

"Let me go!" He bite the grimy hand that cover his mouth.

"Hold still, kid!" One man said.

"Fuck no!" With his hands tied up, instead, he kick the man that held his legs with iron grip right at his jaw and chin. "Let me go!"

"Cool it, kid. We didn't want to do this either, but we were hired to bring you," the driver, in all black and wearing a mask like the other two, _kindly_ explain.

"By who?" Akihito felt dread creeps in.

"You'll know soon enough. Just stay put for now," the driver said.

"As if! Who the hell calm down when they're being kidnapped!" Akihito thrashed about, kick the man that's attempting to tie his legs once again and send him flying against the passenger seat and knocked him out cold. "What the hell do you think you're doing?!"

"Yama! Restrain him!" The driver ordered.

"Yes, sir!" Yama grabbed a rope from the trunk that's connecting with the back seat and move closer towards the blond. "Stop thrashing, kid or you'll get hurt."

Akihito scoot further away from the man called Yama, but there's barely any spaces left in the van. He's trapped between a door and Yama. Akihito tried to kick the door open, but to no avail it barely budged.

"Stop resisting, the door is on child lock so you can't escape," the driver said coolly.

"Watch me," the blond retort angrily.

However, before Akihito could figure out a escape plan on the spot, Yama grabbed his legs and began to bind it with ropes. Akihito head butt Yama hard until he stumbled backward and the blond used the opportunity to send a hard kick to his testicles. Yama howl in pain.

"Serves you right! Now, let me out!" He demanded.

"You're being irrational," the driver commented, unwavered by the blond's unnecessary struggle that send his two best men flying.

" _I'm_ being irrational?!" Akihito shout. "You don't get to say that when you kidnapped people for a living. Damn bastards!"

"Doesn't matter," the driver shrugged. "We'll just have to use force if you don't cooperate."

But before Akihito could retort, the guy that he knocked out from before suddenly restrain him from behind and cover his mouth and nose with a slightly wet handkerchief. _Shit, it's chloroform!_ His body became involuntarily limp in his kidnapper's arms as unconsciousness take over.


	8. Chapter Eight

**Chapter 8: In God's Name 2**

"Asami," he says picking up the phone. He's agitated. Akihito had been missing for over half a day.

"Asami-sama, we are unable to locate the boy. Our tracking system on his phone is being blocked, sir," Suoh says on the other line.

"Then track the van that took him," he says. The tracking system in Akihito's phone was the latest model yet. It should be able to pinpoint his location even in a place without a phone line or service. It should be a piece of cake.

"About that, sir," Suoh begins. "The van has no license registration."

"Then check into every car dealerships and auto insurance companies for any stolen or unregistered black van including traffic cameras until you find the damn thing," he growl.

"I'll fax you the records right away. But, sir, we couldn't get any footage from the traffic cameras either. It's been deleted-"

"Then look into every home surveillance cameras in the area. Use force if you have to. I need the information by noon. Is that understood, Suoh?" Asami says in a dark tone.

"Yes, Asami-sama," and the line went dead.

(Hours later)

"Asami-sama, Suoh fax the records. He was able to get pictures from a few surveillance cameras in the neighborhood," Kirishima said. He hands his boss a thick file folder.

Asami take out what seem to be pictures of an unfamiliar black van parking in a few different areas around Shinjuku and a few records of unlicensed and stolen cars in the past month or so. He scan through them quickly and toss the useless thing onto the desk.

"Asami-sama?"

"Tell me, Kirishima, what _useful_ informations have you found so far?" Asami queries.

"Records of the black van we're looking for is unavailable, sir. We could not track the driver either. I had Suoh check into other car dealerships and auto insurance companies outside Shinjuku just in case. No records available. However, we do know that the black van had been tailing Takaba days prior," Kirishima informs.

"Go on," Asami says. He lights up a cigarette and inhale a few puffs into his system.

"The van is an unknown model that's not of Japan. It is most likely to be a vehicle that's been smuggled in from a foreign country. In which case, it's the main reason why we are unable to get ahold of its records," he says, respectively.

"From _which_ foreign country?" Asami raises an eyebrow. If that's true, _why_ would they go so far to kidnap a McDonald's worker like Takaba Akihito? He's missing something here.

"Russia, sir," he responds.

"Is Mikhail Arbatov involved in this?" He asks in a dark tone.

"We do not know, sir."

"Kirishima, it's unlikely but check Akihito's connection with the Russian Mafia. And dig up his background again and don't miss a thing no matter how unimportant they seem," he orders. Asami could only guess that Akihito is probably no ordinary kid. Whatever it is, he needs to know.

"Yes, Asami-sama," Kirishima says.

 **ViewfinderViewfinderViewfinder**

Akihito feels sore. His head hurts like a bitch and he couldn't see a damn thing in the dark. Suddenly, he remembered being yanked by two men and get thrown into a van while taking a shortcut to the train station, putting up a fight against his kidnappers, and being drugged unconscious. Who knows how long he's been out for. What of Asami and Akane? He couldn't help but wonder. He silently cursed himself for being a careless fool. Akihito groans when he notice that he's being tied to a chair with his hands behind his back and his mouth taped up. Fuck, he's in some _really_ deep shit. Akihito groans louder in frustration when he finds that he's unable to break the stupid rope.

"Don't bother trying to escape," a cool voice said.

The lights turn on and Akihito could only assume that he's in an abandoned warehouse in who-knows where from how dusty and unused it is. He saw a tall man with blond hair and blue eyes come out of the shadow, accompanied by another man. Akihito is freaking out by the seconds. He wonder if he somehow end up in a mafia movie because it sure looks like it.

"I'm Mikhail Arbatov and I am your kidnapper. And you are?" the blond flash a grin.

"Mnnn..!" Akihito glares at the foreigner. Talking back is not an option when his mouth is taped up. He couldn't understand a damn thing the guy is saying, is it English?

"Oh look, he's a feisty one. Just your type, Yuri," he grin at the man behind him.

Yuri grimace with distaste. How could he even suggest that? Gross. "Shut up, Mikhail. What did you even kidnapped him for?"

"It's business, Yuri. After all, he's worth a few hundred thousands of dollars, why would I miss out on making such profit?" Mikhail respond nonchalantly.

"He's a _kid_ ," Yuri adds.

"Oh, _you're_ giving out sympathy? That's rich coming from you, Yuri. I never pegged you to be the emotional type. Don't worry, this is simply a trade. You'll see." Mikhail burst into a sea of laughter. Yuri really cracks him up sometimes. The man is an oddball.

"Whatever," Yuri finished. No sense in trying to drill the simplest common sense in Mikhail's head. When it comes down to it, money had always been his main objective.

Mikhail walk over to where the younger blond is. He stare him up and down. For Akihito, it was a creepy experience. He ripped the tape off Akihito's mouth.

"Who the hell are you? What do you want with me?" Akihito spit out the first chance he gets.

"Anataha dare? Yuri, what's he saying?" He turned to Yuri.

Yuri sigh and walks over to where Mikhail is. "He's asking who are you and what do you want with him?"

"Tell him I'm simply a businessman."

Yuri turns to the teen. "Brat, he's the guy that ordered your kidnapping."

"Why?" Akihito growl.

"You don't need to know," he simply says.

"You people kidnapped me and wants to tell me I can't know?!" The younger blond shout.

"It's because you're being kidnapped that you don't get to know," Yuri glares. Akihito glares back.

"What the hell, you bastards! Untie me this instant!" He roars. Akihito attempts to kick, but his legs are also tied to the chair. There's no way he'll let some stupid foreigners go and sell him off. He's not some pet rabbit.

Mikhail observes their captive. He is pleased to find him not so boring. The kid is a lover of Japan's leading dog in the underworld (big shots like him knew of Takaba Akihito). He's also wanted by the Kawaguchi family for unknown reasons. This kid smells of trouble, but that's what makes it all the more fun.

"How feisty. Yuri, I like him. Let's take him with us back to Macau for a while and we can do the trade off later on," Mikhail chuckled.

"Don't be stupid. This is strictly business. You know better than to play with your goods, Mikhail." Yuri frowns. Kidnappings is a line of business they're not unfamiliar with. It's a delicate process.

Mikhail pout. "Aww, you're no fun."

"Hey! Listen to me, damn monkeys. Fuckin foreigners, who the heck are you going to sell me off to?" Akihito interrupts. He's got a bad temper. It's a really bad habit of his.

"You know English?" Yuri raises an eyebrow. Here, he thought the Japanese are just an incapable bunch.

"No, dumbass. It's context clues. I thought you foreigners are supposed to be smart. Guess I was wrong." Was his snarky reply.

Yuri punch his pretty face. "Watch your mouth, boy. I will not have you insult me and get away with it."

Akihito spit at Yuri's feet. He don't give a damn about respect. They're his kidnappers. The distaste in his voice is clear as water. "Damn fuckin foreigners. Lay your dirty hands off of me."

Yuri grabs a handful of Akihito's blond hair. "You really don't listen, do you? It's gonna get you killed, brat."

Akihito spit at Yuri's face. He's not scared to take a beating or two. "Go ahead and try, old man," he taunts.

Mikhail let out a whistle of approval. He may not understand the Japanese language fully well, but he gets the gist of it. He likes this boy. It wouldn't be too bad to play with his merchandise every once in awhile.

"I've decided. We're bringing him with us to Macau," he says.


	9. Chapter Nine

**Chapter 9: In God's Name 3**

Asami is a man of patience in every sense. If torturing a man for the informations he needs take two days, then so be it. Breaking a man's spirit is not a job he's unfamiliar with. It's a delicate process. Only a professional like him knows when to hold back and when to go all out. But a short torture session would be too lenient for Akihito's kidnappers. A quick death wouldn't be any fun either. Their refusal is definitely not an option. Asami fire a bullet into the man's right foot. He howl from pain.

"I will ask you one last time, Yama. Where is Akihito?" Asami asks. The barrel of his gun grazed the man's forehead. His finger on the trigger.

Yama spit at Asami's feet. He's got a wide grin on his face. "Suck my ass-"

Asami fire the bullet. Yama's body went limp in his chair. His eyes rolled back into his socket and the stupid grin on his face is no more. Having patience for disrespect is another subject altogether. Defiance is a mere invitation for death. How stupid. Asami places the gun back into his gun holster. He replace his burnt out cigarette with a new one.

"How useless. Take out the trash, Suoh," he says. Asami glares at the sight of a bloodied Yama with disdain. He takes a drag of his cigarette.

"Yes, Asami-sama." Suoh untie him. He drags Yama's limp body with one swift movement. A trail of blood follows. Outside the torture room is a backyard that reeks of charred flesh and heavy smoke. Suoh toss the body into the fire and watch it burn to crisp. Who's know how many more is going to end up like this. Suoh shut the door and return to his post.

"Asami-sama, this is the informations you asked for," Kirishima says, handing him a manila folder.

Asami rummages through the folder and take out what seems to be a couple of pictures. A few pictures of two men in mask dragging Akihito into a black van. Another picture of the driver in the front rear and a few other documents in hand. Asami carefully examine the pictures for any clues. However, his scowl deepens when he shift his focus onto the content of the documents.

"I'm sure you are aware that the man we captured is an accomplice of the other two men involved. These three men were hired to kidnaps Takaba. Their motive is unclear, but we do know they are working for someone. Our men found their whereabouts, sir. They're on their way here," Kirishima briefly elaborates. The heavy mood shift a bit when he mentioned their capture. Their boss is pleased. Kirishima finally allow himself to breathe.

"Good. What about the connection to the Russian Mafia?" Asami asks.

Kirishima adjusts his glasses. "From what I gathered, they were hired by foreigners. Specifically, Russians, but there were no identifications. Something did catch my attention though. It seems that Mikhail Arbatov is currently in Japan and holding a prisoner. It's highly possible that the person he's holding hostage is Takaba."

"Track down Mikhail Arbatov and find out what he's up to." Asami orders, his tone dark. The secretary notice the shift in his boss's mood again. Things are becoming too messy for their liking. Their source of informations are limited and Takaba Akihito's tracks are being covered one by one.

"Yes, sir. And Asami-sama, regarding Akihito's background…" Kirishima began.

Asami gesture for his secretary to continue. He, too, is intrigued by the reason behind Kirishima's hesitant behavior.

"He and his sister seems like a bunch of normal kids, but I dig a little further just in case. Most of their family records were gone during a car accident 4 years ago, but I found their birth certificate still intact. His mother was a member of the Kawaguchi family. She was disowned over 20 years ago. Her last name was changed after Takaba Akihito was born. I might be making assumptions, but I think this is worth taking into consideration. It might have something to do with his kidnapping," Kirishima says.

"Let's say that is the case, wouldn't they kidnaps his sister too? It's a little too careless, even for the Kawaguchi, to leave potential evidence behind." Asami pointed out. There could be a connection, but that has yet to be confirmed. He is a careful man and would not jump into the fire based on an invalidated assumption.

"She is, but she isn't included in the family registry for unknown reasons. It wouldn't be surprising if they don't know about her."

"Hn. It seems we'll need to have a chat with Ms. Takaba. Arrange for me to meet her later," Asami says.

"Yes, sir," Kirishima says. "And one more thing, sir…"

"What is it?"

"The car accident from 4 years ago, some of my sources confirmed that it wasn't an accident," Kirishima added.

Asami raised one eyebrow. "Is the woman from the main house or the branch families?"

"It is unclear, sir."

"I see. Kirishima, look into the activities of the Kawaguchi including their family history. Keep me posted if there are any suspicions. I don't care what method you have to use," Asami says. He takes another drag of his cancer stick. He'll leave the digging up to his assistant. Takaba Akihito is a mystery that he would love to solve. But right now, his main priority is to get him back.

"Yes, Asami-sama." Kirishima turns to take his leave.

The torture room is occupied by heavy stench of copper and remnants of gunpowder. The walls and floors are decorated with fresh blood. Vacant chairs of their now-dead victims sits in the middle of the room. Certain tools and gags are placed on a table nearby. They, too, are covered in blood from their previous uses. Buckets of water are placed on the floor nearby just in case their victims decides to passed out them. Asami was quite particular about the design of this room. It's built deep underground, comes with a huge fireplace in the back (for erasing evidence), soundproof, a build-in security system that comes with a fingerprint scanner. GPS and bugs doesn't work down here. His victims have no chance of escaping. Only a selected few of his men are allowed in this room or even know of this place. Asami sits in his chair with papers in hand. He reread through documents while his men stand aside. From what his men gathered so far; Someone had people tailed Akihito for days, kidnapped him when given an opening, and held him hostage. The kidnappers are simply the front operators. Yet, a few questions remains: Who is the mastermind behind all this? What's their motive for taking Akihito? He have a hunch. But he also have his suspicions and certain doubts. Asami knows one thing though. Their objective must be damn important _if_ the Russian mafias are really involved, not to mention expensive. That's a _big_ if. He knew that Russian mafias are experts in this line of work. They're friggin pros. However, he doubt they're doing this just for the fun of it. Still, he needs a definite confirmation. Then the men heard shouting coming from down the corridor. The door opened and Kirishima walks in with two men in a tow. Their face are bruised up and their hands are tied behind their back; a handiwork that belongs to Kirishima. Asami smirks at the sight. It seems their guests have arrived. Their welcome party is about to start. Asami cues for his men to go and restrain the two men and their incessant squabbling. Rei and Suoh easily subdue them. Nothing couldn't be solved with a few broken nose here and there. Rei and Suoh brought the two men to their chairs and quickly bind them with ropes. Then they stand aside.

"Yuma and Wei, correct?" Asami says coolly.

The two men involuntarily shudders. Fear? Most likely. They knew of Asami Ryuichi. The man in front of them look down on them with so much distaste. Yuma and Wei could almost taste it. They nod hesitantly. Then Asami hold up a picture of a young man. Dark blond hair and a pair of brilliant hazel eyes. The two men cower instantly.

"You recognized him, don't you? He's my lover," Asami says.

Their eyes widen like a saucer. Then a look of horror prettify their faces. They knew the kid is associated with the guy, but they're honestly not expecting him to be his lover. Capturing a mafia boss's lover is basically a death wish. This definitely wasn't in the job description! Asami smirks at their horror-stricken expression.

"Where did you take him?" He asks.

But neither of them is brave enough to spill the beans. They shake their heads in refusal. Then both trembled in fear when they witness the dangerous look in Asami's eyes. Oh shit. But they keep their mouth shut anyway.

"Rei, do it," Asami says.

Rei is a man of little words. Prefer to follow orders without a fuss. Unusual red hair and brown eyes. His build is like Suoh's. Rei grab a leather whip from the table and began to put it to work. The man, Yuma, began to howl in pain every time the whip make contact with his skin. Despite being clothed, he could feel his flesh burns and itches. Yuma bite his lips to contain his screams. It act as a distraction of sort. His mouth began to bleed a little. But Rei whip harder each time. Yuma bite his lips even harder too. Yuma's skin began to bleed through his clothes. He let his screams fill the room once again. Asami watch with a bored look on his face. His fourth cigarette hang loosely from his lips. He takes a few more drag of his cancer stick. Wei refused to watch anymore than this; To watch his pal turn into eventual minced meat at the hands of their torturers. He turn to look somewhere else. Asami got up from his seat and walk to where Wei is.

"You will watch, Wei. You will watch as your friend die because you refused to answer my questions. This is _far_ from the consequences of your actions," Asami says coldly. He grab Wei by his hair and forced him to look at Yuma.

"Stop..! Please…!" Wei says. He watch as his friend is being reduced to a bloody mess.

"Stop? You don't seem to understand your position. You laid your hands on another man's woman. Mercy is not an option. Now, you will watch him die a slow, painful death." He growls. Asami grind the burning tip of his cigarette against Wei's exposed neck. Wei let out a painful scream.

"What's your answer?" Asami asks.

Wei shake his head once again.

"I see."

Unfortunately, Asami is not known for his kindness.

Rei began to rip Yumi's shirt off, exposing his upper half. Bloody gashes adorned his chest and torso thanks to Rei's skilled handiwork. He began to whip at Yuma's skin again. The whip would repeatedly hit the newly-acquired gashes. The pain multiplied tenfold without the fabric of his clothing to shield him. His lips is bleeding heavily from biting them so hard. Yuma's screams boomed throughout the torture room once again. Asami went back to his seat and simply watch his subordinate's craftwork. Wei had to watch. He fear that something terrible might happen to the both of them if he refused to cooperate. Yuma's tender flesh began to bleed nonstop. Rei only ceases his action when Yuma's body gone limp.

"He's passed out, Asami-sama," Rei informs.

"Wake him up," Asami says impassively.

Suoh and Kirishima quietly observes from the sideline. They give each other a look. They had been Asami's employees for years, but the man's sadistic nature astound them to no end. They knew his calm disposition is just a facade. The man is practically boiling on the inside. Rei grab a bucket of water from the floor nearby and dump it on the unconscious Yuma. When Rei saw that he is still out cold, he slap him a few times. Yuma open his eyes a few minutes later.

"Where is Akihito?" Asami asks in a dark tone.

"I'll be killed-"

Asami grab his gun and pull the trigger. Three bullet went through Yuma's chest and heart. They watch as he cough up a pool of blood. His eyes rolled back into his socket and his body's functions gave out. He slumped in his chair. Wei watch in horror.

"I've lost interest in you," he says to the dead man.

He turn to the horror-stricken man beside the dead Yuma. Asami aims his gun straight at his forehead for a fatal blow. He asks, "where is he, Wei?"

Wei, the driver, shivers upon hearing Asami's casual tone. This man means harm. His line of work comes with all sort of danger. Yet, he never expected to be caught in this predicament. He was hired to do a mere kidnapping and to deliver the boy. His employer never mentioned about the kid being a dangerous man's lover. Now, his two pals are dead. He, too, won't be spared for long. "At an abandoned warehouse near Yamaha Harbor," he says in defeat.

"Who hired you?"

"M-Mikhail Arbatov," he says. Wei's stomach clenched at the wild look in Asami's eyes.

"For what purpose?"

"I don't know. He doesn't say."

"Hn. Is he working for anyone?"

"What do you mean? He works alone," Wei says, a little baffled.

"Nevermind that. Who else is involved?"

"Yuri Arbatov."

"Hn," was Asami's reply. Wei slumped in his chair when Asami pull the trigger. A bullet went through his head in one clean shot.

"Clean this mess up," he says impassively.

Rei and Suoh untie their limp bodies. They drag the two out the back door and toss them into the fire. They watch as their victims burn. They're the seventh group of people. What a day.

 **ViewfinderViewfinderViewfinder**

Akihito wakes up in an unfamiliar room. His right foot chained to bed and hands being tied up. He remembered taking a few beating from Yuri and that was it. Akihito observes his surroundings for any escape opening: the window are being enclosed by security bars and he can only assumed that the door is locked. So far, no luck. Besides, the room is bare. No lamp, no desk, no nothing he can use to break the door at least. Just a bed. What the heck. This is going to give him some serious Kenophobia. Akihito was so engrossed in this thoughts he barely noticed Yuri and Mikhail is there. He was startled for a bit.

"Where the hell am I?" He bark at the intruders.

"My, my, aren't you cute, Takaba-kun. Yuri, we should keep him as a pet," Mikhail says to Yuri.

Yuri makes a face. "Don't be stupid. We already talked about this. After you're done playing with him, we'll hand him over like promised."

"Tch. You're no fun."

"Oi, where the hell am I?" Akihito snarl. He hates being ignored like some pet.

"Mikhail's mansion in Macau," Yuri plainly says.

"That's not Japan. Where the hell is that?"

"Russia," he says. Yuri pointed to the window just in case the brat want some proof.

Akihito follow his finger. His eyes widen like a saucer when he sees a heavy amount of snow outside. There's no way this is Japan. It's early autumn around this time of the year. A look of horror shift to that of a scowl. "Why the hell did you bring me to Russia? I thought you were going to trade me off."

"There has been a delay," Yuri says.

"What _kind_ of delay?" Akihito narrows his eyes at the man. He's no fool. The guy is lying to him.

"None that concerns you," Yuri bite back.

"Fuck you."

Mikhail couldn't contain his snickers. This is too hilarious. "You guys are like cat and mouse. Maybe we could watch a movie or two. Tom Jerry? Hm, that definitely sounds like a plan."

Yuri scowl at him. So did Akihito. He may suck at English, but he have a feeling he was being made fun of. That really annoys him to no end. Mikhail simply shrugs them off.

"So why the hell did you bring me here?" Akihito asks.

"Mikhail felt like playing with you," Yuri says blatantly. Ouch.

"Bastards, you make it sound like I'm a thing."

"You are."

Akihito grits his teeth in an effort to pacify his inner beast. God, he wants to shoot them both. First, they're treating him like pets and now like some luggage. They brought him to Russia for that reason too. They're totally making fun of him. His little predicament is not for their entertainment. Akihito miss Asami and his sister. He had missed their first date and he wonder if Asami noticed that he's gone. His sister probably noticed something is wrong and most likely went to go look for him. He can't just sit around and do nothing. No, he have to get out of here. Fast.

"I need to use the restroom," he says.

"Are you really?"

"Yes really. Nature is friggin calling. Let me use the damn restroom, old man," he says irritatingly.

"Tsk. Fine, but don't cause me any trouble. Don't even try to escape. You won't make it far. There's a blizzard out there." He warns the hot headed kid.

Akihito rolled his eyes. Like he'll take a piece of advice from his kidnappers. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just hurry up, I gotta take a piss. My dick is about to explode from you talking too much."

Yuri grimaced at the blond's unrefined usage of words. Where are his manners? Akihito could care less. Yuri unchain his foot and untie his hands. He grab Akihito harshly by one arm and lead him down the corridor. He sees the bathroom just ahead. Akihito take note of an emergency door to his left. There are no guards around. It's perfect for him. Yuri let go of him. Akihito walks into the bathroom and pretends to use the toilet. He flush it a few moments later. Yuri stand guard outside, but he began to worry when Akihito is still in there. It's been 15 minutes. It's way too quiet in there. Yuri take out his gun and click on the hammer of his gun. He slowly open the bathroom door and quietly step in. With careful movements, he check every stall for the blond. Starting with the furthest one by a small window. He knew the brat couldn't have gotten out using the window. It's too small and permanently locked from the outside. He reached the third stall and still nothing. That's when Akihito comes out of the stall next door. He had been standing on the toilet the entire time to avoid being seen. Yuri hadn't seen it coming. Akihito comes up from behind and kick him hard. Yuri stumbled forward and his face almost make contact with the water in the toilet. Thankfully, he catch himself in time. Akihito make a run for it. He's able to buy a few seconds with that little trick. The emergency door open to a series of staircase that leads to a roof. Yuri runs after him. He curses under his breath for being careless. Akihito shivers as soon as he open to door to the roof. It's snowing heavily. Yeah, it's definitely a blizzard. A thick layer of snow covered the roof floor. His feet is getting numb from standing in the snow barefoot. He only have on a pair of jean and thin jacket. His sneakers was gone a long time ago. Damn. He really should've listen to the damn kidnapper. That's when Yuri catches up to him too.

"Get back here, brat." He growls.

"Hell no."

"Don't make me force you."

"Fuck off, bastard."

Yuri runs for Akihito, but he is faster and much more flexible. Like a cat. He dash for the railings. It shocks him. The scenery is so bare. Only thick snow covered the ground surrounding the building. Akihito saw a small forest of trees just ahead. Akihito look to the ground below again. The ground is covered by really thick snow. Two to three feet at least. Besides, he's really high above ground. Nevertheless, an idea comes to mind. He might die trying, but it's now or never. Just as Yuri is about to grab him, Akihito got atop of the railing and jumps off.

"Shit! The brat is crazy!" He heard Yuri says.

Akihito landed on the pile of snow safely. He grin proudly. No one is as crazy as him, but he still lives. He's going to go back to Asami and Akane alive no matter what. He began running for the small forest. He's only halfway there, but his feet began to slow down considerably. His feet starts to turn a light shade of purple. The wind is too strong for him. However, he could see Yuri and a group of men in black is after him. Not too far behind either. He pick up the pace despite shaking so much. When he finally reach the small forest, Akihito fell on his feet. He sit there for a minute to cradle his feet. They're a ridiculous shade of purple and he can't feel them much. But he can't die here. He runs deeper into the forest as fast as his little feet could get him. Then he noticed that he's leaving behind trails of footprints. Shit. No wonder those bastards was able to follow him. Akihito began to look around for a place to hide. Then he found a few tall trees nearby. They're big enough to hide him for now. Akihito scoop a handful of snow and covered his footprints towards the tree. He sit there quietly and runs his hand together to warm them up. His face is cold too. That's when he heard voices and footsteps approaching. Akihito stopped breathing. He didn't dare to. He waited patiently for them to past by. Akihito make a run for it when he is sure no one else is there. He accidentally run down a steep hill instead and end up on the bottom. He looks up to see that he didn't fall that much down. He could easily climb back up. With shoes, that is. Then a group of foxes approach him. They're white as snow. He read about them before; they're Arctic foxes. He thought they were cute at first until he saw a hungry look in their beady eyes. Oh God, he managed to escape from his kidnappers and now he's a prey. They stare at him like he's a piece of rare steak on the grill. Akihito back up a few steps and they walk a few steps closer. Then he make another run for it. The group of foxes chase after him too. They're fast on their legs. Their only focus is their meal-on-leg running away from them.

"Get away from me, you stupid foxes. I just want to go back to Japan." He cry.

He would trip here and there a few times. His skin is turning an unnatural blue from being exposed to the cold without appropriate outfits. Akihito almost run into a tree. Thankfully, he dodged it. A fox that lunges for him hungrily runs into the tree instead. He couldn't laugh even if he wanted to. He's too weak. He's losing body heat too. With that, he drop on the thick layer of snow. The foxes surrounds him. They sniff hungrily. He was about to accept his fate until big arms wrap a thick coat around him. He feels warm and safe throughout. He wanted to thank whoever that was. Last thing he heard though was gunshots and foxes' cries.

"Shit…"


	10. Chapter Ten

**Chapter 10: In God's Name 4**

Mikhail Arbatov is a careful man. In his line of work, careful became his middle name. Upon his client's requests, he could kidnap just about anybody, depending on certain requests that would appeal to him and pays well; such as a certain request from the Kawaguchi family to kidnap a young man. Reason behind the client's requests never seem to bother him enough to find out, but one Takaba Akihito is enigma that simply intrigued him to no end. So he suit up and got the job done. The request was far from easy since it involves the kidnapping of a crime lord's lover, but he managed somehow. He hired men to tail the boy and they brought him over when given the chance. Sure enough, it took them weeks to move on with their plans. But he got too sidetracked with the boy. Thus, he's in a newfound predicament. To think the Asami Ryuichi in the flesh would show up to his base of operation for a mere mistress, that was not in the equation. He would love for his guests to entertain him, but they're surrounded. Mikhail's men draw their guns at the intruders, but they're being outnumbered at the moment. Asami has his gun grind against his right temple.

"Oh my, how scary. Mind if I ask, what are you doing here, Asami?" He asks, a bit too nonchalant about the whole ordeal.

"I need you to answer a few questions," he says coolly.

One moment, Mikhail was seated on the couch and fully enjoyed the taste of freshly-brewed coffee, simply taking in the view of their captive being chased by his men. Then Asami and his men barged in to disturb his peace. That aggravates him a bit. He examine the man before him when he noted his usual composure, but having known the man throughout the years of their involvement in the underworld, he knew better. Under the calm demeanor he displayed, Asami is furious. One wrong move would be the end of him. Mikhail sighs when dreaded boredom seeped in like poison. Some people are just too dramatic for his delicate taste buds.

"Shouldn't you be more worried about your lover boy. He's out there somewhere in that blizzard, y'know," he says.

"That's not your concern. Now, let's get to business."

"But what if I don't want to answer your questions? Would you kill me?" He asks playfully.

Asami prefers nothing more than to pull the trigger right there and then. But he won't let a mere taunt gets to him. He grind the barrel of his gun harder against Mikhail's temple. "I think you know the answer to that, Mikhail."

Mikhail laughs heartily. "Asami, you never changed, do you? Always so serious."

"Mikhail," he warns.

He raised both hands as a gesture of defeat. "Okay, okay, fine. What a party pooper. What do you want to know?"

"Who ordered you to take Akihito?"

Mikhail blinks a few times. "What do you mean? This is my idea-"

"Don't take me for a fool," he says darkly. "Who requested you?"

There goes another loss of profit. The blond merely sighs. "Why do you want to know anyway? It's not like it's of any importance."

"That is none of your concerns."

Mikhail shrugs at the Japanese's rude remark. "Fine, have it your way. It's the Kawaguchi. There, happy?"

Asami is more than pleased. Now they're one step closer to confirm Akihito's connection to the Kawaguchi. Kirishima is on stand-by mode and fully armed while he observe their boss with a side glance. The man may look as composed as a brick wall, but the dangerous glint in his eyes prove otherwise. Still, Mikhail just confirm that their hunch is not far off. Kirishima let out a small sigh.

"Who, specifically?" Asami asks.

Mikhail raised an eyebrow. "Look, I don't know, okay? All I know is a member of the Kawaguchi family is willing to pay US$12 million for the brat so I took the job. That was it."

Asami's mood darken. "A member of the branch families or the main house?"

"The main house. No one in the branch families has that much money."

"Do you know why they want him?"

Talk about annoying. Mikhail huff, "'why' you ask? Who knows. They never told me what their motives were. I never bother to ask because it's none of my concerns."

"Hn."

With that, Asami withdraw his gun from Mikhail and began to retreat. Kirishima cues for the rest of their men to do the same when Mikhail's men block their way. A few men is on standby by the exit, fully armed. The rest of them surrounds Asami and his men. Asami once again is armed and ready. He glares back at the Russian whose grin stick to his face like super glue.

"What is the meaning of this?" Asami says darkly.

Mikhail shrugs. "Why don't we play a bit? You came all the way to Macau to see me. How could I not entertain our guests?"

In other words, a rather polite threat full of underlying meaning. Kirishima has his gun on Mikhail, fully alert now that the Russian revealed his true intention. Asami let out a dark chuckle of his own that freaks out even his secretary.

"How scary. Don't be like that. You don't have to be so angry," he jokes.

"Fine. Have it your way."

Mikhail barely has time to jump in joy and glee when Asami and his men began to open fire at him. On reflex, he jump behind the couch to dodge the onslaught of bullets. The couch no longer deem to be a safe hiding spot when the bullets shot through the thick cushion. The couch is now full of holes. Mikhail draw his gun and is on full alert. His men open fire at the opposing party, injuring a few of Asami's men here and there. That doesn't mean his men suffer any less damage though. The Russian is satisfied by Asami's decision (not willingly) to indulge him in the little game he concocted last minutes, only a bit though. His boredom is cured by a few percentage to say the least. The glass windows began to shatter from the sea of bullets being fired back and forth by both parties. Once-polished furnitures in the room that looks to be worth thousands of dollars are reduced to being toys. That doesn't bother Mikhail much though. He could always replace them whenever. Kirishima urge Asami to stand beside a thick bookshelf in a corner and attack from there while he and the rest of the men defend their boss. Despite the man's initial refusal, they stand in a semicircle around him. Mikhail could barely contain his snickers when he found a small opening, but an opening nonetheless. He peek from behind the couch to see that the men has already forgotten about him in the presence of the attacks from his men. He quickly dash from his hiding spot and open fire at a few of Asami's men straight in the shoulders. They double over. Kirishima and rest seem to noticed him and quickly aim for him. Though, Mikhail's men intervened and they couldn't help but defend themselves too. Kirishima is the only one that noticed this so he settle for a kick. Mikhail catch his foot easily and twist it a bit. Kirishima let his guard down and Mikhail use it as an opportunity to circle one arm around his neck and place a gun at his temple. He couldn't get to Asami, but his secretary would work too. Now, all eyes are on him and his new captive.

Mikhail let out a mischievous grin. "Looks like I win, Asami."

"Not really," he says, a bit too calming.

"Huh?"

Asami almost smirk, but instead he pull out a gun from the inside pocket of his suit. He toss it to Mikhail's foot. He was confused at first, but with one look he recognized the gun anywhere.

"That's Yuri's gun. What did you do to him?" His tone dark.

"Nothing at the moment. Release my secretary and we will do him no harm," Asami says coolly. He, too, is a very careful man. He made sure to hold a hostage when he ventured into an enemy's territory. He let a smirk loose when he sees Mikhail release his subordinate.

"Tch."

"I'll send him back to you in one piece. Don't worry, I keep my promise."

And with that, Asami walks out with Kirishima a few feet behind him. The rest of men follow, the injured ones lag behind.

"Say, how did you find me, anyway?" He heard Mikhail asks.

"I have my sources."

"Secretive as always," he says.

ViewfinderViewfinderViewfinder

Akihito wakes up to a warm soft bed. He wasn't sure where he is, but he remembered someone help him from a bunch of hungry foxes. He noticed the wet towel on his forehead and his hands and feet were bandaged up. Looks like he's in a cabin somewhere. There's a fireplace. It's pretty much cozy. Akihito decide to gets up and throw the blanket off. He wince when pain shot up at every little movement he made. That's when the door open.

"Don't get up," a gruff voice says.

Akihito looks up to see a man with unusual red hair with a suit on and a bunch of cut up blocks of woods in hand. The man drop the woods and walk over to where Akihito is. He went over to dip the towel in a bucket of water and went to bed place it on top of Akihito's head, but his hand was slapped away.

"Don't touch me," the blond says in a hissing manner. He back up against the wall beside the bed to create a safe distance from the stranger. "Who are you? What do you want from me?"

"I am one of Asami-sama's bodyguards, Rei. I was sent to rescue you," he says.

Akihito perks up at Asami's name, but stare at Rei with suspicions. "Really? You're not one of Mikhail's men?"

"No."

"I still don't trust you," he says.

"You don't have to. I'm only here to keep you out of harm's way until the boss picks you up," he says. Rei retreat to the pile of woods. He picks it up and neatly stacked it by the fireplace. Then he grab a few blocks and toss them into the fire.

"So you're not lying?" Akihito asks.

"No."

"Then how long have you work for Asami?" Akihito tested.

"6 years."

Akihito study the redhead. From this distance, he could tell he really says the truth, but how could he trust the man? He's a good liar, that's for sure. He would, but he's still in an enemy's territory so he can't just blindly trust a stranger, even if the man claims to be Asami's subordinate. He needs to make sure. Akihito observe the cabin they're in. One door and one window. That means he have two ways of escape. He needs to make sure in case the man end up being an enemy. He was so in his thoughts he didn't notice Rei walks over and thrust a bowl before him.

"Eat," he says.

Akihito looks down to see a bowl of piping hot soup. Then his stomach growl in pleasure of real food and he blush. But he didn't take it right away. He's still suspicious of the content. What if there's poison or sleeping pills in there? Rei sigh and take a spoon of his own and take a spoonful of the soup and slurp.

"See? No poison. Now eat." He thrust the bowl into Akihito's hand.

Akihito eats ever so slowly. The taste of the warm soup seep into his cold body. Then he is tired of all the silence. He was grateful though.

"Rei-san-"

"Rei is fine."

"Okay, Rei then. Why am I all bandaged up?" He asks as he looks at his feet and hands.

"Mild frost bites. You passed out for two days. I put on some healing salve so that your wounds would heal a lot faster. The boss would like to see you not half-dead," he says without looking at Akihito as he continue to toss woods into the fireplace.

"For two whole days?"

Rei nods.

"Thanks, Rei," he mutter.

Rei nods again.

Akihito looks around the room a bit more. "Where am I? Are we still in Russia?"

"Yes, we're on the outskirts of a small town," he says.

"Then where is Asami?" He asks, hopeful.

Rei looks up at him, as if to assess him. Then he says, "Boss have me come to fetch you first while he attend to some other business. He'll come for you later."

"Can I call him?" He pleads.

"Finish your food first."

And Akihito complies. He chow down on his soup like there's no tomorrow and brought the bowl to his lips and slurp the rest of the remaining broth.

"There. Can I call him now?"

"Yes, you may."

Rei quickly dial the number on his phone and hands it over to Akihito. The blond take it and put it to his ears. The ringing made him anxious in more than one way. Then the phone of the other line picks up.

"Asami," he says.

Akihito couldn't believe it. It's really Asami. After a week of not hearing his lover's voice, he couldn't help but want to cry. He suck it up. It's no time to be a baby. Rei watch at the sight of the blond trying to be tough. He had heard a lot of story of their boss's lover, but no matter what, he's just a kid. He can pretend to be strong all he wants.

Akihito let his voice tremble when he says, "A-Asami."

"Akihito?"

Oh how he missed his voice. The voice that constantly is in his dreams. "Asami," he says again. He hope this isn't a dream.

"What is it, Akihito?" His lover's voice is soft and gentle and he couldn't help but let a tear fell to his cheek.

"Asami, how are you?"

He heard the man chuckles on the other line. "I should ask you that, Akihito."

"I-I'm fine. Rei has been treating me well. He help me a lot. He gave me this super delicious soup and bandaged my wounds. There were foxes chasing after me and I was almost eaten, y'know. A-Anyway-"

"Akihito, calm down," he says.

Akihito was quiet for a minute. "I am calm," he says in a small voice.

"Don't worry. I'm coming to get you."

That was all it take to calm his nerve and his anxiety. Asami might've not noticed, but to Akihito, that is a promise. Asami will come for him no matter what. He was so happy he couldn't help but cry.

"I'll be waiting for you," he says quietly.

(Hours later)

Akihito was sitting in bed and staring out the window thoughtfully. A knock on the door and Rei draw his gun. Slowly he open the door to reveal the one and only Asami. Akihito didn't care if his wounds hurt, but he threw his blanket to the side and scramble on his feet. Though he didn't get far and trip over nothing. He wince a bit. Then Asami kneel down on one knee in front of him and offer a hand. Akihito looks up to see the person he had been wanting to see the entire time. He couldn't help, but slap Asami's hands away. Instead, he throw himself into his arms and snake arms of his own around the man's broad shoulder and brought their lips in a tight lock. So he know this is real. Asami smirk into the kiss and snake his arms around Akihito's waist. Akihito continue to graze kisses all over his lips again and again. He clings onto Asami for dear life. This is his reality and he's back in the arms that love him.

"I'm back," Asami says.

Akihito didn't bother to say anything. He shower kisses all over Asami's face and a tear that escaped his eyes didn't go unnoticed by Asami. His men watch in silent awe as their boss is being shower with kisses. The image before then is just heartwarming, even for a bunch of mafias. Asami grab a coat from Rei who offered it and put it on Akihito. He pick the boy up bridal style and walks out to the car.

"We're going home," he says.


	11. Chapter Eleven

**Chapter 11: In God's Name 5**

"Akihito!" Akane slam the door to the bedroom (of Asami's penthouse) open. What she witness was her brother bedridden and bandaged up, like in one of those crime film. Akane stomp over to where Akihito is and hit him hard on the head. Akihito groan at being hit so hard. "You idiot!" She yells out of frustration. "Did you know how worried I was?! How stupid can you be?! First, you went and get yourself _kidnapped_ then have the _audacity_ to get injured!"

"Hi, Akane," he greeted her meekly.

"Instead of saying hi, you mind telling me _how the hell_ you got injured?" Akane glare at him hard. she's really upset and angry, he could tell because he had never seen her like this before. Akihito look away before he quietly says, "frostbite…"

Akane blinks. "Frostbite..?"

Akihito nods.

"Fuckin frostbite?!" She roared. Like an angry dragon.

"Eeeek..!"

 **ViewfinderViewfinderViewfinder**

Asami chuckles to himself when he heard a wild shriek that belong to Akihito from the bedroom. He has to admit it's quite refreshing to hear such lively sound. His little sister, Akane, is also a sight to behold - bold and feisty just like her brother. He remember clearly how she declared, " _I beat your ass personally if you can't bring my brother back."_ to him - a crime lord to be feared - a few days ago. Maybe he has some sort of affinity for the Takaba siblings after all.

"Asami-sama?" Kirishima call out. _It's so unlike him to be sidetracked…._ he thought. Ever since Akihito came back, he has been in a good mood and Kirishima, as observant as he is, notice immediately. It feels... _unnatural._ So he doesn't know whether he should be glad about it or not. When Asami finally respond, he cue for Kirishima to continue their discussion.

"Regarding the Kawaguchi, I investigated a bit more and discover the identity of Takaba's mother, Takaba Mariko. Formerly Kawaguchi Mariko," Kirishima begin as Asami listen attentively. "According to servants who worked at the Kawaguchi's main house 20 years ago, she was engaged to the Tanaguchi Haruka…."

"Tanaguchi...as in Tanaguchi Oil Industry?"

"Yes, the purpose of the arranged marriage was to expand the Kawaguchi's influence and wealth. However, she was already….infatuated with a bodyguard, Takaba Hideki. Just days before the wedding, they elope," Kirishima adds as he flip through a series of papers. "From there, I went to find another source of my own. Takaba Mariko was never formally disowned from the family registry. The Kawaguchi simply file a missing person report. Thus, all inheritance under her name were never relinquished."

Asami simply respond with a "Hn."

Kirishima took this as a sign to continue. "It is unknown where the documents went. I don't think Takaba is aware of his mother's background nor has any acknowledgment of the inheritance," Kirishima's expression then turn slightly grim that it has Asami piqued. "However…"

"However?"

"Along with the car accident 4 years ago, their house also burn down."

"It's not a coincidence, is it?" Asami ask and his assistant nod. Up to this point of the story, he already knew they had been drag into a dangerous situation, but Asami never fear 'dangerous'. Fear is not included in his dictionary either. He almost smirk; whoever plan Akihito's kidnapping obviously has a personal grudge. But he was neither surprised nor was he going to play ignorant.

Kirishima's reply was, "I was able to get my hands on this." He hand a few pictures to Asami. They're pictures of suspicious men in black mask tampering with the car in the dead of the night. "It's from the police files during their investigation on the Takaba's case, though it goes unsolved. The car was tampered with approximately 4:24 am on a Tuesday morning. The Takaba has an erratic schedule back then; they were freelance photographers so they often comes home or go to work at an irregular time. But it seems those men knew their schedule rather well. Which means-"

"Which means they were being watched for a while," Asami finish.

"Yes, those two men were then discovered, but commit suicide before they could get arrested."

"What was their motives?" Asami ask because clearly there is one. He's got a hunch but it's a shame to say that even he couldn't quite catch on. Kirishima simply said, "there was no motive. It was ruled as normal homicide case because their only suspects commit suicide."

Asami grab the papers from his assistant's hand and look through it once again. As he scan through, he's come to realize that it's just as Kirishima said; the case can simply be ruled as a homicide case like any other cases out there. That's what it would look like on the surface anyway. But having known a little of Akihito's family background, he knew this is no ordinary situation for his lover. Asami set the paper down on the table and walk towards the door as he ignore Kirishima's concerned expression. "Asami-sama?"

He walk towards his bedroom where his lover and his lover's sister is occupying. As he reach the door, he could hear soft laughters from inside. The laughter halted as soon as he open the door and they notice his presence. He was welcome with the sight of Akihito and Akane playing cards and make a mess of his bed.

"Hey…" his lover greeted him.

The crime lord walks over the other side of the bed and sit next to the blond. He grab Akihito's hand and pull it towards his lip to give his knuckle a tender kiss. Akihito respond with a blush. "W-What are you doing..?!" He stutters as his blush deepens. "M-My s-sister can see us...idiot..!"

"No need to fret," he smirk against Akihito's hand. "I make sure to inform her in _details_ of the nature of our relationship."

"You what..?"

"You heard me, Kitten," Asami kiss the blond's hand once again and watch as his lover blanked out. It was comical but he hadn't dare to embarrass his lover any further especially in front of his sister. Akihito might not forgive him. Sure enough, the blond came back to his senses and glare at the older man hard. "I told you again and again not to call me _that_ in front of people…"

"Does that mean it's okay for me to call you cute names when we're alone?" Asami continue to tease.

Oh, how mortifying he could die. If he isn't injured, he could've did some damage to the crime lord but he is stuck. Akihito could only sulk. Asami notice how his lover's expression turn from angry to pouting with tears brimming in his eyes. Asami chuckle and lean in to kiss Akihito's cheek. "I'm kidding."

Akane watch as her brother and so-called lover interact affectionately that they forgotten she is still in the room. At first, he was distrustful towards the crime lord because he _is_ a crime lord, but her opinion began to change when she had seen that he is willing to do anything to bring her brother back safe and sound. He kept his promise; She has no reason to not approve of him. Maybe that's what her brother was worried about too. Akane purposely clear her throat and both their attention turn towards her. "So? What is so important that you want to interrupt us?" She ask with petulance.

Akane's jealousy didn't go unnoticed by Asami. He smirks to himself and instead turn to his lover. "Akihito, I want you to move in with me," he said. Akihito was simply speechless.

The awkward silence settles in. If he were to make a choice, Akihito has to think of the pros and cons. So many of them! Besides, he can't just leave his sister alone-

"You fret too much, Aki-nii," Akane says, slightly annoyed by her brother's indecisiveness. "You know you want to move in with him, why are you holding back? If it's me you're worried about, you don't have to. I'm sure Asami- _san_ would figure something out."

The crime lord didn't miss the way Akane address him with honorific yet bitterly so. He turn to face Akihito once again. "I have a spare room for Akane to use. I planned on having the both of you move in."

This time, it's akane's turn to be speechless. "What?"

 **ViewfinderViewfinderViewfinder**

The move in was a quick process thanks to help from Asami's men. Rei, particularly, was entrusted by Asami to take care of Akihito and Akane - his job to is guard the Takaba sibling from any external threat. Though Akihito had come to love Rei's presence the same couldn't be said for Akane.

"What are you doing?!" Akane turn red from both anger and embarrassment. "You can't touch a girl's undergarments!"

"It was on the ground. I simply pick it up," Rei said bluntly. He didn't bother to blink as Akane snatch a pink bra out of his hand.

Akihito observe with slight amusement and worry. His little sister was never this fidgety around a guy before….could it be?! He shake the thoughts out of his head as he continue to observe from where the door is.

Rei's blanked expression only serve as a fuel to Akane's anger, but what he said next had her over the edge. "You don't have to worry. You're not my type," he deadpanned.

The younger girl was red as an apple and she was close to tears. She reminded Rei of an angry stray cat as she point at the door. "Get out…" she began softly which then escalate into a scream. "Get out right now…!"

Rei sigh and did as he was told. He was barely out door when the door slam shut and he come face to face with Akihito. Both could hear Akane's cry of frustration as she said, "I hate this place!"

"Go easy on her," he said with worry. "She can be...pretty sensitive at times so don't be too blunt. Akane hates it. And I don't think it's wise to do what you just did anymore because she really knows how to hold grudges."

Rei nods. "I'll keep that in mind."

"Good. Just let her cool down a bit." Akihito pat Rei on the shoulder and walks off to where his and Asami's bedroom is.

Once Akihito reach the room, he was welcome with the sight of his lover fast asleep, still in his business suit. An idea he couldn't resist came to mind. The blond slowly take careful steps forward and snuck into bed. He take out his phone and began taking pictures, careful not to make too much movements. He take pictures of every angle and giggle to himself as he looks through each one; he realized Asami had always been handsome and sexy (he is the epitome of an ikeman), but this man looks good in pictures just as he is in real life which Akihito feel that it is unfair. He wonder why the crime lord even bother to pursue a relationship with him. After all, it began with a one-night stand and Asami could've left it at that.

"Having fun?" He was caught by surprise when he hear the familiar voice of his lover. Asami grab Akihito by the hand and pull the blond into his arm.

"A-Asami, that hurts...let go," he said, trying not blush as he come face to face with Asami's broad chest.

"You didn't answer my question; were you having fun taking my pictures?"

"Y-You were awake?" His blush deepen.

"I am a light sleeper," he answered. "So?"

"I-I was not! I just wanted to take some for use later. Just in case it comes in handy..!" Akihito deny though the pinkness of his cheek says otherwise. Being honest is not a prominent trait of his.

"Oh? Then it should be fine to delete it," he said as he snatch the phone out of Akihito's grip and began pressing the delete button. Akihito yelp and snatch the phone back. He held it tightly to his chest and shoot a glare at Asami, like a cat protective of its treasure. Asami simply smirk devilishly as he pin the blond to the bed. "I love it even when you're not honest with yourself," and he lean in to crash his lips against Akihito's. Any fuss made about the photos earlier was forgotten in an instant.

The blond began to moan when Asami put his tongue in to deepen the kiss. "Mmmn..!" He moan as the crime lord dominate over his tongue and expertly tease the sensitive spot in his mouth, as if he knew it like he knew the back of his hand. Asami would grind himself against Akihito's and watch as his lover groan into the kiss. Over time, he would writhe in pleasure and grind himself against Asami too.

They break the kiss. The crime lord smirk when he saw the disheveled state his lover is in just from a one kiss. He saw the way Akihito's eyes glazed over with a certain hunger and daze. Akihito could only lay there breathlessly; he knew he was in a vulnerable state under his lover but his mind is all jumbled up like jelly. He couldn't think straight. When the crime lord did lean in for another kiss, the blond quickly put his hands against Asami's mouth to stop him. The older man watch him with curiosity.

"I-I have to talk to you about something…" he began nervously. "I was thinking of t-taking Akane out to eat and err….I was thinking if you could come with us…."

When there was no answer, Akihito grew worried. Then he realized his hands prevent Asami from speaking and quickly take his hands away. "What do you think? If you're not busy…." he look up at his lover with a bit of hesitation.

Asami's reply was, "I'll go but first…" as he once again lean in to crash his lips against Akihito's. "I'll have you."

 **A/N: I sacrificed my sleep to get this chapter so I hope you guys like this. I'm sorry I haven't update for so long. School work and other stuff was hectic so I barely had time. Not only that, I kind of have to figure out how to continue from where I left off with the plot. But other than that, I'll try to update weekly. If I can't, please be patient with me.**


	12. Chapter Twelve

**Chapter 12**

"I want American!" Akane shout.

While Akihito retort, "I want Chinese!"

"Well, I'm sick of Chinese food!" Akane turn away obnoxiously. She pout as she did so.

Asami watch as the Takaba sibling comically argue over what to eat. He smile to himself because it hadn't been this lively in a long time. It's around 7 in the evening when they finally left the penthouse. They're in the car with Rei as their driver. The two continue to bicker until Rei suggests, "I know a Chinese-American restaurant nearby."

The drive to the suggested place was a brief trip. Rei park in front a small restaurant named _Orange Garden._ Outside are wooden benches for customers who wishes to dine outside. The bell atop the door chime when Rei open the door and the group follow him inside. The smell of herbs and spices tickle Akihito's nose - ah, this the smell he missed. The interior is more modernize than Akihito thought. The ceiling is painted orange while the rest of the walls are white. The ceiling lights are in a shape of upside down lotus. On one side of the wall is a counter with individual chairs - kind of like at a diner.

An elderly woman peek her head from a door behind the counter. "Welcome-" she greeted, but stop when she realized who it is. "My, isn't it our dear Rei and Asami-sama." She disappear behind the door and reappear with an elderly man who donned a chef outfit.

"Asami-sama," the elderly man greeted with a bow. The elderly woman follow suit. "It's been a while," they say. Asami greeted them with a firm handshake. They share a few small talks before the man says, "Rei, take Asami-sama and his guests to the back room. Ma will be there shortly."

He did as he was told and guide them to a secluded dining room in the back. It's much fancier than the rest of the restaurant. At the center is a round dining table made out of red wood. The wall are decorated using Chinese painting. Large plants occupy the corners of the room. As they seated, Akihito was perplexed as to why Rei didn't sit down with them. "Rei, come sit with us," the blond said as he pat the seat next to him. Though Rei's response was "No, thank you."

Akihito turn to his lover and pout, "Asami, tell him to come eat with us. He only listens to you."

Asami nod at his subordinate, giving him the confirmation he needs. "Excuse me," he says as he take a seat next to Akihito.

The elderly woman nearly jump when she comes in the room. "Rei, why are you sitting?! Get up!" She rushes him out of his seat, but Akihito stops her. He gently pat her arm and said with a small smile, "he save my life so he has every right to dine with us. Even if he didn't, I already consider him a close friend of mine."

His answers warm her heart. Nevertheless, he never expect her to turn to Asami and say, "Asami-sama, you pick a good one."

"Didn't I?" Asami smirk in a way that makes Akihito's heart throb. The blond felt his face flushed. "Stupid," he murmur.

"Alright, what I can get for you guys today?" The elderly woman said enthusiastically.

All four scan through their menus (consists of mostly Chinese cuisines and some American dishes), but Akane was the first to speak up. "A hamburger set! Pretty please with an egg on top." Then Akihito add. "Mapo tofu, century eggs….chicken feet….and Peking duck!"

"Hot pot," Rei said, causing the elderly woman to sigh. "You always eat the same thing."

"The usual," Asami closed the menu.

"Alright! It'll only take a minute." She collect the menus from the group and left.

While Rei pour everyone a cup of tea, Akane said, "You seem familiar with them."

"My family owns this place."

Akihito secretly wonder that too, and he couldn't help but voice what's on his mind. "Rei, then why do you work for Asami?"

"My parents were con artists….." he began. "They were in huge debt. Instead of working real jobs to pay back the money, they trick people and they stole. One day, they tried to steal from Boss and their luck ran out. But boss didn't punish them and paid off their debt instead. Of course, my parents felt indebted to him and insist on working for him. Somehow, I ended up in their footsteps."

"They don't look like it," Akane casually comment. "They look like nice people."

"They are, but they tend to make bad decisions."

"Did you have any dreams?" It was Akihito who ask.

"Dreams?"

"Like an aspiration in life."

Rei thought about it, but after a while, he shake his head no. He ask the blond the same question. "What about you, Takaba. Did you have any dreams?"

Akihito thought about it seriously. Had he? He's sure that at one point he did, but after both of parents passed away, he began working. With both school and work, he didn't have time. Going to college wasn't an option because his sister needed him. but he hoped he did. "I think I had one, but I don't remember what was it," he answer honestly. Neither Rei nor Asami missed the guilt-stricken expression on Akane's face. She looks close to tears when she heard what her brother said. "Brother-" she was about to say something when the door open and Rei's mother reel in cart full of food. She gently place the food on the table and a particular bowl in front of Asami.

"Congee?" Akihito snicker. His lover really has a tastebud of an old person.

Rei's mother add, "Asami-sama is really fond of congee, I've known him since he was a child and that's all he ever eaten when he's here."

"That's a boring way to eat." Akihito pick a piece of duck meat with his chopsticks and place it in Asami's bowl. He then grin. "There. All better."

* * *

"I'm so full!" Akihito pat rubbed his stomach, satisfied. He's at bliss at the moment. "You should bring me some food next time you come here," he said to Rei.

"Sure."

"I brought you guys some dessert," the elderly woman said as she place a plate of apple pie in front of them, saved for Asami. Then she answer Akihito's silent question, "Asami-sama doesn't like sweet things so I didn't bring him one."

Akihito take a bite of the apple pie. Though it's good, he felt as if something is missing. "Do you have any ice cream?"

"We do. What kind would you like?"

"Salted caramel?"

"Yes, we have that." She giggle. Rei's mother disappear only to reappear a minute later with a bowl in hand. She place the bowl of ice cream in front of the blond. He scoop a large amount of ice cream and place it on the apple pie. When the ice cream melt a little, he take a spoonful to feed Asami. "Here, try it," he urge. "C'mon. Say 'ah'."

The older man glare at the spoon in front of him but give in to Akihito's request anyway. "See? It's not as sweet," the blond grin.

"It's sweet," Asami said almost absentmindedly, but he wasn't talking about the pie or the ice cream.

"Did you said something?"

' _Apple pie isn't bad.'_ Asami thought to himself. "It's nothing."

* * *

The car ride home is a quiet one, with Akihito too full to strike a conversation. The blond snuggle up to Asami, laying his head on the older man's chest. It's been a long time since he felt at ease like this, but he notice that his sister isn't. She's been tense ever since their talk about dreams, but Akihito figured maybe Akane has one of her own and that he shouldn't pry. Before he can ask her what's wrong, his phone chimes, suggesting that he's receiving a message.

Akihito check only to come face to face with spine-chilling threat. It reads, " _ **You can't escape me, Takaba Akihito"**_

Asami must've the panicked expression on his face when he asked, "what's wrong?"

"It's nothing." He brush it off. "It's just a text from my manager at work."

He said that, but he's not sure if something even more worst will happen. That night, Akihito pray for nothing but peace and safety for those around him, and maybe himself too, but if that's too much to ask then all he is for Asami and Akane's safety. For now, he'll pretend to not notice the text because like the older saying goes, ignorance is bliss.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

**Chapter 13**

A month of peace went by so fast, Akihito didn't know what to think of it. Everyday, he wake up to a sleeping Asami with him in the older man's arms. And everyday, he would wake up earlier and lay there, admiring the older man's features. Whether it's his surprisingly soft hair, long thick lashes, sharp nose, even his skin is seemingly flawless.

It's a sight he don't think he'll ever tired of seeing.

He know he should be happy, but it feel amiss when everything seems to be going so smooth. It's like a calm before the storm, except he has no idea how strong the storm is this time. He tried his best to forget the text he receive a few weeks back, but he his thoughts always find a way back to it. Akihito lay there, tracing his finger along the bridge of Asami's nose when he felt a wave of nausea. It's unlike anything he ever felt, his stomach is twisting in ways that he find unbearable. Suddenly, he hop out of bed and dash for the bathroom. He didn't care if he wake everyone up. Akihito open the toilet and throw up the content of stomach from last night.

He sat there on the floor for a while, not noticing his lover standing by the entrance of the bathroom. His eyes grew serious with worry. "What's wrong?"

He's gagging at the point. It took him a moment to compose himself. "I don't know," Akihito answered truthfully.

Akihito push himself up, but his leg gave out on him but before he hit the floor, Asami catch him. Asami help the blond up and watch as he brush his teeth and rinse the bile from his mouth. Once done, they made their way to the kitchen where Asami offer to make him breakfast.

"You can't cook," said Akihito.

Asami take out different packages of cheese, ham, lettuce from the fridge before he turn to the blond. "I know how to make a sandwich, Akihito. Wheat or white?"

"Wheat. And put a lot of mayo and pickles in it."

Asami gave his lover a look before reaching the fridge for a jar of mayo and a jar of pickles.

"What? You offer." Akihito shrug. As Asami put together a sandwich, the blond couldn't help but admire his shirtless back. It's the little gesture like this that he appreciates about Asami, and in his own way he's kind.

Asami settle a plate in front of the blond, watch as he take the first bite and became slightly disappointed at the taste. Akihito dig through the kitchen cabinet only to come back with a bottle of sriracha sauce. He squeezed some on one side of the plate. Asami wrinkle his nose slightly when Akihito dip his sandwich in the sauce. Asami isn't surprised at all that it only took his lover a few minutes to finished.

"Now, go get ready," the older man told him.

"Where are we going this early in the morning?"

"The doctor."

"Wait, why? I'm fine already." He whine as he follow Asami back to the bedroom.

The older man stop in his track, causing his lover to bump into him. He knew convincing Akihito verbally will not work so he won't bother to try again. Asami pick the blond up, bridled-style and make way towards the bathroom.

"Asami!" Akihito try to protest, but Asami kiss him in a way that makes him melt immediately.

That'll make him shut up.

* * *

For some reason or another, Akane end up tagging along. As they sat waiting in the waiting room, Akane began to feel bored so she excused herself to get a drink.

"Hurry back!" Akihito remind her.

"I will!" And she run off into the distance.

Then a nurse appear in front of the blond. "Takaba Akihito-kun?" He nods. "It's your turn, please follow me."

Both Asami and Akihito follow the nurse to a room with a Muslim woman in white coat waiting. She look to be in her mid thirties, donning a mauve color hijab, round glasses, and a warm smile. She introduced herself, offering the blond a handshake. "My name is Dr. Bache, and I will be taking care of you today."

Akihito notice her strong British accent. He shake her hand. "Nice to meet you."

Dr. Bache turn to Asami and greet him the same way. "It's been a while, Asami-sama. Is Takaba-kun a guest of yours?"

"My lover." Akihito blush.

She blink twice. "Oh my. How curious. Well then, let's get started, shall we?" Dr. Bache take out her pen, ready to take note. "Tell me how have you been feeling lately."

"Well...I've been nauseous all day long, to the point that I throw up. But this mostly happened in the morning. It's really bad. Sometimes I get this very bad cramp in my lower abdomen to the point it's unbearable." This is the first time Asami heard about Akihito experiencing pain. He gave his lover an incredulous look.

"Any cravings?"

"Yes. How do you know?"

"Women intuition," she answer. "How long have you been experiencing pain?"

The blond thought hard. The pain is once in a blue moon thing, but if he remember correctly…. "A month ago, I think."

Dr. Bache then hand Akihito a small container. She told him, "I need you to urinate in this so I can take it to the lab for testing. Once the result is back, I'll call, but it'll take a week or so. When you walk out, the bathroom is to your left."

Once Akihito is out of sight, Dr. Bache turn to her boss. Her eyes grew serious and confused because in all the years of her career, she never seen anything like this. "Tell me, Meg." Asami said when he saw her confused expression.

"His symptoms, cramps, nausea, vomiting, cravings, they're all symptoms that women has. Pregnant women, I mean." There! She finally said it. It's only now that she realized she's been holding her breath and let go.

Asami, on the other hand, didn't seem stunned or maybe he just wouldn't let it show. It's only been over two months since they first met, is he ready to start a family? Better yet, it's more rational to consider the possibility that men can't get pregnant, but what is the likelihood that he is? Asami felt a headache reeling it's ugly head in. "If that is true, how many weeks along?"

"11 weeks." As he thought, since they first met. He wonder how Akihito survive the abuse when he was in the care of the Russian Mafia.

Akihito reappear with the container full this time. Dr. Bache gave him a small smile. "Alright, all that's left is blood sample. I just need a few." He paled. Oh God, he hated needles.

She take out a thick rubber band and tie around his forearm, just above his elbow. Dr. Bache rub the spot with alcohol. She press around searching for the right vein and stick a needle in. Akihito wince and shut his eyes closed. From there, she connected a small glass tube, filling it with his blood. She did this three times, taking three samples and seal the needle wound with a bandaid. "There, all done. Your test results will come back in a week and I'll call you as soon as I get it."

"Thank you." He told her. Asami gave her a nod and take their leave.

They made way to the waiting area where Rei is patiently waiting for them, but they didn't see Akane. "Where is Akane?" Akihito couldn't help but wonder.

"She isn't back yet." Rei told him.

"It's been half an hour." He didn't know why, but he felt panic reeling it's ugly head in. He doesn't have a good feeling about this. "Where is she?"

"Akihito, calm down," Asami grab his shoulder and made him look at the older man in the eyes. There's real fear in the blond's eyes. "No, you don't understand. Akane isn't the type to wander around. There's no way she would get herself lost." He hope, no, he pray it has nothing to do with the text he received a while ago.

The blond push Asami away and run towards the direction of the vending machine. She said she's gonna get drinks so she has to be there, but he didn't see her or anywhere among other patients. He check with the receptionist, but they doesn't have a clue. He check other waiting areas, doctor offices and even interrupting check ups, and still no sign of Akane. He has been running around the last half an hour and with each passing minute he began to lost hope. Finally, Akihito dash for the Girls' bathroom. Upon running in, all women, but one scream at his presence. Really dramatic. She must've notice his panicked expression. "Is there something wrong?" She asked with worry.

Akihito is out of breath from running floor to floor. After he gain composure, he asked, "have you seen a girl, around 17, long hair, hair color and eyes color look like mine? She's my sister and she's missing."

The girl thought hard. "I think so. I think I saw her came in here 15 minutes ago."

"Do you know which way she went?"

"Outside, I think."

Akihito felt like he can breath again. He thank the girl and run past the entrance door of the hospital. However, there is no sign of Akane or anybody outside when he got there. It's only him and the wind. The blond check among the heavy bushes and the cars in the parking lot, still no Akane. He felt a hand grab his arm, turning him around and he came face to face with Asami's frown. They're slightly sweaty, most likely from running after him.

Before Asami can speak, Akihito hear his phone vibrate. He check it out, but part of him didn't want to believe what he just saw. His legs then gave out, but Asami catch him just before he hits the ground. Rei saw Akihito's phone slide out of his hand. He pick it, but frown when he read the content.

Rei show it to his boss. It read, " _ **I have your sister. If you want to see her alive, turn yourself in."**_ And attach to the text is a picture of Akane tied up to a chair, gagged, and blindfolded. Behind her is a man holding a knife to her neck, but the image of his head is cut off.

Rei try calling the number. "It's been disconnected."

"No matter. We'll deal with them later, but right now my priority is Akihito." Asami pick the unconscious Akihito up bridal-style and make way to the car. He'll be damned if he let Akihito fall into their hand the second time.

* * *

Akihito wake up to a slight headache. His clothes is changed into a set of pajama and he's tucked in bed. He didn't know how he got here, he recalled being at the hospital, getting a check up, then he receive a text….

A text?

That's right, his sister is in danger! Akihito jump out of bed, but he felt the room spin immediately. He try to steady himself up by holding on to the wall. In the living room sit his lover, Kirishima, and Rei having a conversation and in Asami's hand is his cell phone. "...Mikhail order it," he heard Kirishima say.

' _Mikhail..? It can't be…'_ Akihito grab Kirishima by the collar and shake him hard. "Did that Mikhail bastard order this? Tell me!"

Asami pull Akihito away just in time before his secretary get choked to death. Kirishima is on the floor coughing from the lack of air. Asami restrain his lover's movement with a hug and watch as he attempt to break out of it. With the blond's mental and physical condition, he knew he can't be rough or do anything to trigger the younger man. "Akihito, calm down." He sigh.

"Calm down?! My sister is kidnapped! And that's not what I'm worry about the most. She's girl and she's in fragile health. They could do a million things to hurt her and she wouldn't survive!" Akihito felt hot tears travel down his cheek. "I can't lose her."

Ah, Asami can never admit that he's weak to Akihito's crying face. "What do you want me to do?"

"Teach me how to use a gun."

* * *

"Here is a gun and ammo. Over there is your target, give it a try," Rei said as he put noise-cancelling ear muff on Akihito's ear and safety glass on for him.

A few days back, Akihito learn about gun safety, how to put in ammo, and the basics. Today, he's going to shoot for the first time. He pick up the .38 caliber with ease, having gotten used to the gun's heaviness, and load it with ammo. They're in an indoor shooting range underground—Asami's personal playground. Akihito take his stance and pointed his gun at the center of his target. He didn't know where this confident came from, but at the moment he only knows rage. He direct that rage towards his target and he pull the trigger.

He didn't expect it to land right in the center on the first try. He pull another and another. All his 10 bullets pass through the center.

"Looks like you're ready." Asami congratulates him.

Yes, he's ready to take back his sister from those bastards. Once he find them, he won't spare anyone. After all, this is the monster they forced him to become.


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**Chapter 14**

Ignorance is not bliss, now he knows that. The bastards that make up this saying deserve to be kicked in the ass. Akihito stand in the warehouse besides Asami and watch as his men torture one of the men that kidnap his sister. His scream echoed and it's the most beautiful sound Akihito heard in awhile. It makes his heart flutter more than anything.

Rei carefully cut off one of the man's ear and watch as he bleed, and even then he refused to answer their question. It's been like this for the last three hours and Akihito honestly had it. He grab the cigarette hanging off Asami's lip and walk towards their victim. The blond push Rei aside. He thrust the cigarette against the man's skin, causing him to scream. Even then, Akihito didn't stop until he smell the slight charred of skin. The man open his eyes and is shock to see how is in front of him. "Y-You..!"

"I know, right. My sister and I look alike. Now, you will tell me her whereabouts." He said before taking out a pocket knife.

"Never!"

"Oh you will." He tear off his pant and thrust the edge of the blade into the man thigh. The man's scream is like music to his ear. The blade cut up his skin in a circular shape, but no one expect Akihito to tear the skin off using his hand. The man's thigh began to bleed and they can see his flesh and muscles inside. Asami's men, for one, cringed at Akihito's sadistic nature—it's unlike anything they've ever seen. "Are you going to tell me?" He asked again.

The man didn't answer, but Akihito's strong point is his stubbornness and determination. If he has to stay here all night to get the answer he need, he will do so. The blond peel off a few more skin and throw the flesh on the ground, watching as critters surrounds it. But he's not done just yet because he has so many ideas left. Akihito grab a candle and had Rei light it up for him. "This is the fun part," he grab the man by the hair and make him watch as he pour the melting wax onto his wounds. Akihito let the wax solidify before he tear it off the wound and pour some more hot wax on it. He scream in a way that make the others cringed, even Asami had to stop Akihito from potentially killing the man.

"Stop," he grab Akihito by the arm and pull him close.

"Asami," he frown and push him away. "Don't stop me."

"If I don't stop you, he'll die and we won't be able to get the answers we need."

"Fine." Akihito blow the candle out and toss it on the floor. He take a seat on a stool and glare at his lover. "Then tell one of your men to make him talk."

It's the truth that this side of Akihito intrigued him, but he prefer the old, hyper Akihito that he come to adore. Cold and callous doesn't suit the blond. Never keeping his eyes off his lover, Asami said, "Kirishima, your turn."

"Yes, boss."

Before the secretary can put his skill to work, the man they torture finally plead, "no more. Please…"

"Then tell us Akane's whereabouts!" Akihito grab him by the collar, nearly choking him if it weren't for Rei's interventions. Rei shake his head, causing the blond to release the man.

When he stop coughing, he said "...at warehouse #8 down by the bay…"

* * *

The phone's ring pierced the silence, and when he said hello, his voice sounded breathless. Akihito pressed the phone to his ear and listened through the background sound to silence on the other end of the line.

"Hello?" He said again.

Nothing. She lowered her gaze to the unknown caller ID. He hate prank calls.

"Can I help you?" His irritation rasp in his voice. It was the same pattern. He talked. The caller didn't.

"Takaba Akihito," A man said, sending a chill prickling down his spine.

"Who are you?"

"Who I am does not matter. I only have one proposition."

"Proposition?"

"You in exchange for your sister."

Akihito's legs jerked with tremor. "How do I know you're not lying?" His mind spun.

"You don't." He sank into the floor, clutching his chest to calm the thudding in his chest. Tears fill his eyes—tears of relief.

"Can I have your word for it? If I give myself in, can you guarantee my sister will return unharmed?"

* * *

The morning light peeked through the curtain signaling dawn. Four Forty Seven. Akihito quietly jump in the shower, and wince when the hot water hit a small cut underneath his arm. He stitched it up himself days back, but it need a few more to heal completely.

' _Guess today is the day'_ he thought as he savor the feeling of warm shower. For all he knows, today will most likely be the last day he get to feel such comfort.

Once out of the shower, Akihito get dressed, and didn't bother to pack anything. ' _It's suicide anyway'_ handing himself in voluntarily is like going into a den of lion without weapon, but he made a promise he can't back down from. He check the digital clock on the nightstand. Five ten. He look down at the sleeping figure of his lover sound asleep, how peaceful the expression on his face is. It made Akihito tear up a little having to part from it. With shaky hand, he caress his face and trying to drink up all of Asami's feature—be it his sharp nose or long lashes. He lay a chaste kiss on those lip that he come to miss.

Akihito put some sleeping pills in Asami's drink the night before despite knowing his lover will never forgive him. Still, it wasn't his intention to betray his trust.

"You may not know this, but I love you," he whispered before he kiss him again.

Before closing the door, Akihito look at the sleeping figure one last time and just like that he walked out of Asami's life.

* * *

By the time he arrived to the bay, the sun is already high up in the sky. Walking through the heat, he recalled the rest of the conversation with the anonymous speaker on the phone.

" _Of course. I'll keep my promise if you keep yours." The man on the phone said, he sounded amused. "Meet me at warehouse #2 by the bay."_

" _And my sister?" Akihito asked, gripping his phone hard. Can he go through with this—saving one and leaving behind the other?_

" _She'll be in warehouse #8." The man answer. His voice turn dark and penetrating, sending chills that prick his spine. "Don't even think about bringing Asami along. I've set up a bomb in warehouse #8. The moment you break your promise, all I have to do is press the switch and your sister will turn into ashes."_

Akihito stop in front of the warehouse with #2 on it. The rusted door made loud sound when he open it. It's dark save for the sunlight coming through the window from above. It's empty and full of dust from top to bottom. Akihito cough when some dust made it into his nose. As soon as he close the door, a shadow emerged from the darkness.

"Mikhail…" Akihito watch as a few more of Mikhail's men emerged from the shadow and surround him. He began to speak in Russian, surprising everyone. "выключатель." he said: the switch.

Marvelous, he said, "дивный." Mikhail hand the younger man a small device with a button on it. Akihito break it in half and stomp on it as hard as he can so that it'll never be used again.

This earn a whistle from Mikhail. He didn't expect me to know Russian, he told him. "Я не ожидал, что ты знаешь русский."

Akihito told him that he rather not waste time if he was going to deal with meticulous people like Mikhail. "работая с такими людьми, как ты, я должен делать то, что могу." and the Russian mafia applaud him.

"Well, then, shall we get going?" Mikhail said in Russian.

Akihito follow the Russian mafia through the back entrance of the warehouse with Mikhail's underlings behind him. Waiting outside by the dock of the bay is a motor boat. Lady first, Mikhail said. "дамы вперед."

' _Honestly, what toxic masculinity,'_ the blond thought. Just because he's on the receiving end of sex between men, he's the 'girl'.

Just as he's about to gave in to Mikhail's teasing, his phone ring and the identity of the caller ID leave him breathless. Albeit hesitantly, he presses the phone to his ear.

"Asami…" his voice sounded brittle.

"Akihito," Asami's voice is penetrating, and in times like this it sounded modulated to him. "Where are you?"

He knew listening to his lover's voice would only make him miss Asami more, but how can he resist? He's brought back to reality when he see a look of annoyance on Mikhail's face. "Asami, I won't be coming home." He said in a small voice.

The line went quiet. He knew that Asami knew what he planned to do, thus, he asked, "Do you not trust me?"

He bite the inside of his mouth. "It's not that I don't trust you." He told Asami truthfully. "I don't trust them. I don't trust that after all this is over, they won't come back. I want all of this to be over, please understand my feelings."

"Akihito—"

"Akane is in warehouse #8. Please keep her safe, that's my last request to you."

"Akihito—"

"I really had fun being with you," he said no louder than a whisper.

He didn't even get a chance to hear Asami's response when Mikhail snatch the phone from his hand and throw it into the water. "No!" He try to jump in to save the phone, but Mikhail order his men to restrain the blond and drag him onto the motor boat.

Akihito struggle against their grip and they throw him harshly against the seat. He cursed underneath his breath.

Mikhail made way toward the younger man, observing him. It's been five minutes since the motorboat began driving and the Russian man hasn't stop staring.

"What?" Akihito gritted his teeth.

"Nothing, I just thought you're interesting. If you were a woman, I'd marry you." Akihito wanted nothing more than to wipe that wide smirk off his face. As if he'll be flatter by that!

"Shut up."

* * *

The younger man look up in awe at the cruise ship before him. He had never seen so many window on one ship before. It's a few hundred times bigger than the motorboat he's on. Though he know it's no time for him to amaze by such thing.

"We're here," the Russian mafia announced.

He didn't notice Yuri came up from behind and handcuffed his wrists, restraining all movement beside his legs. "What do you think you're doing?" He struggle against the metal cuffs.

Yuri slap him across the face. "Quiet. From this moment forward on, you no longer have freedom."

Bastards. There's nothing more he hated in world than being treated like a dog, and even more so when a man thinks he has authority over him. So he did what anyone else thought of as unthinkable. He spit at Yuri's face. ' _Serves him right.'_ He expected a punch or a kick, but he certainly didn't expect to be pick up like a sack of potatoes. After they passed a series of doors and hallways, Yuri toss him into a cabin at the end of the hall, one with large bed and open view of the ocean.

The older man tear his shirt apart and rip his pant off of him violently, leaving him naked in an underwear. He felt fear and panic when Yuri crawl towards him with eyes that promised pain. Akihito shiver when Yuri grab him by his hair and lick the crook on his neck. His tongue left wet trails as he trail down towards his chest. He lick and pinch Akihito's nipple harshly and the younger man hates that his body reacted. He hated the shiver his body automatically gives when his body is being teased.

"No..!" He felt tears blurring his vision—if it's not Asami, he doesn't want to be touched in such intimate ways. He thrashed about and only stop when he felt pain in his lower half. He see Yuri insert fingers in him.

With his hands cuffed he couldn't fight back Yuri's assault. "No…!" He can only fight off with words. "No…!"

Akihito watch in tears as Yuri pour a large amount of lube on his own erection and on the younger man's entrance. He wasn't exactly gentle when he put Akihito on all four and thrust in seconds later. He settle all the way inside. He felt Yuri pull out before slamming back in to the hilt.

"Wait! There's not enough preparation—" he try to tell him, but the pain was too much he scream instead. Yuri seems to be enjoying himself while Akihito felt himself ripping.

For Yuri, it's a turn on for him to hear the blond's scream, along with a mixture of moans and gasps. The way the younger man tried to escape his thrust makes him feel as if he's hunting a small animal. As he continue with the assault, Yuri could see blood mix with lube all over his shaft. For a moment, he thought about being gentle, but the words that came out the blond's mouth cause any sympathy he has left to disperse.

"Bastards! Stop moaning, you sound like a pig!"

Yuri isn't a patient man, especially not one that insulted him. This treatment lasted the entire night. By the time Yuri is sated, the sun is high up in the sky.

Akihito couldn't move his lower body, and even though the handcuff is off he couldn't escape or do anything. Yuri made sure of that. Akihito lay there in both their cum, both dry up ones and recent ones. The inside of his thighs are covered in blood and he knew his inside is damaged. He watch as Yuri get dressed and leave without saying a word.

He wonder if he can survive this treatment long or will his body gave out before then?

* * *

 **A/N:** Uh oh! So I have a few things I want to say. I have this thing for Yuri x Akihito and of course I'm Asami x Akihito all the way through, but I think it's a little cute that the closeted Yuri in the manga tried so hard to mask his desire. Though I'm not a fan of rape scenes and I can't believe it's in my story, but I can't think of way for Yuri to embrace Akihito normally. The man is too full of violence.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**Chapter 15**

"Get up." Akihito felt a jolt as rough hand shake him awake. He open his eyes slightly, his vision blurred at first, but eventually clear up and he is staring at Yuri's face. "Get up." He said in a gruff voice. Akihito slowly push himself up into a sitting position and wince loudly as he did so. How long he slept for, he didn't recall.

Yuri saw the dry up cum and blood all over Akihito's thigh and on his belly. How could anyone sleep in that? He wrinkled his nose. "How filthy. Go clean up."

"It's your filth." The younger man spit bitterly and it only result in a hard slap across the face.

"Watch what you're saying, boy. Don't think you can get away with insulting me." He pull the blond up harshly by the arm and drag him towards the bathroom just meters away. Though Akihito's legs gave out and he is on the floor, unable to move. Yuri glare at the figure on the floor. This is the first time he take a close look at the thing he did to the blond—how patches of his skin went from red to purple and blue, bite marks, the bleeding along his inner thighs. Yuri sigh as he pick the blond up bridal-style and gently drop him on the bathroom floor. "Hurry." He told the younger man.

Akihito shiver when he turn on warm water and it hits the sore spots on his body. With shaky hands, he grab a soap bar and move as little as he could when washing his body. It hurt every time he move. Yuri silently watch as cum, _his cum_ , slowly spill out of Akihito's behind and look away. Once done, Yuri wrap a towel around him and pick him up. The younger man shiver when cold air hits him. He was put on the bed and realized the bed sheet is changed. He was given a large shirt and pants and it looks baggy when he puts it on.

The door to the cabin open and a boy rear in a cart fill with plates. He place the plates in front of Akihito without looking at him and silently leave. "Eat." Yuri command him. Akihito didn't care for Yuri or the food so he crawl into bed and cover himself with blanket.

The Russian man toss the blanket aside and pull Akihito up. He put a spoon in the blond's hand and command again, "eat."

Akihito instead poke at the fish on the plate. Seeing this, Yuri snatch the spoon, forcefully open Akihito's mouth and make him eat, but the blond only felt nauseous. He kick Yuri aside and dash for the nearest trash can.

Though there is nothing for him to throw up. Akihito then felt darkness enveloping him. Yuri catch him before he hits the floor.

* * *

Akihito blink his eyes open, felt his head slightly cleared up. That's when he heard a curious conversation.

"Though I think it's odd, but he seems to be having symptoms of a pregnant woman." Someone said.

"You're saying he could be pregnant?" A voice that sounded familiar to Mikhail asked.

' _Pregnant? Symptoms? What are they talking about? Are they talk about me?'_ He thought as he push himself up. Akihito saw three men talking, one of them isn't someone he's familiar with. They turn their attention to him.

"Ah," the unknown said—he's a man looked to be in his early 40s, has blond hair and blue eyes, and donned a neat outfit. He gave Akihito a small smile and introduced himself in Japanese. "I'm Nikolai Ivanov or Dr. Ivan for short. It's pleasure to make your acquaintance."

"Uh, hi," he gave an awkward response.

He continue to smile which Akihito thought as creepy. "Now I have a few questions for you. Do you have symptoms such as cravings, nausea, vomiting, and pain in the lower abdomen?"

The blond nods and Dr. Ivan's smile got wider. "Ah ha, I knew it. Congratulations on your pregnancy."

Pregnant? What is he talking about? Akihito's hand involuntarily touch his stomach. ' _There's no way, right?'_ He began to laugh nervously.

Realization daunt him. He knew he would be jumping in happiness if the situation were different, but he couldn't bring himself to feel elated. He began to realized the sheer horror of his rash decision. And he end up dragging an innocent life into this mess. The doctor simply smile as he told the younger man this, "I took a few blood sample and I should be able to tell you your due date after I back the result. For now, I assume your 13 weeks along. Again, congratulations."

After a few more short conversations with Mikhail and Yuri, he leave the cabin. Mikhail turn to him. "Does Asami know about this?"

Akihito didn't answer, still too shock. He regain some sense when Yuri slap him.

The blond simply shake his head. He just found out, how could Asami have known?

* * *

 **At the penthouse**

"Boss, you should eat something," Kirishima said. He watch as Asami continue to smoke his 5th box of cigarette since the phone call with Akihito three days prior. His ashtray is barely holding it together from the huge pile of cigarette butts.

"Tell me something more useful," Asami respond in a low, gruff voice. He's been holed up in the office of his penthouse since and leave it to his secretary to handle business at the office. At the moment, he knew he need a shower, a shave, and food in his system, and maybe some sleep, but how could he? Smoking is the only way he knew how to let out steam. "Any information of Akihito's whereabouts or at least Mikhail's?"

"No, sir. Mikhail cover his trail perfectly. We couldn't get ahold of any of his underlings either."

"How is she?"

Kirishima adjust his glass. "Ms. Akane is sleeping soundly. She isn't aware of Takaba's disappearance yet."

"Good, keep it that way."

The phone's ring pierced the silence, and Asami presses it to his ear when he answer. "Asami," he said in a low, slightly irritated voice.

"Asami-sama, I'm so sorry to bother you this late at night," the woman on the other line said.

"Meg. Can I help you?"

"Um, yes, actually," Dr. Bache said nervously. "This is regarding Takaba Akihito-kun's test result. I know I said it only take a week, but it end up—"

"Meg," Asami warned. He is not in the mood to listen to anyone's blabbering, even if it's Meg, his childhood friend.

"Sorry," she mutter. "His test, it came back positive. Congratulations, Asami-sama, you're going to be a father."

"Thanks, Meg," he end the call afterward. Asami lights up another cigarette and Kirishima felt compelled to ask, "What's wrong?"

"Akihito." After a minute, Asami whisper. "He's pregnant."

He know he should feel joy, but how could he when he has no idea where his young lover is? How could he when he let Akihito and their children slipped out of his fingers? All he felt is negative emotions because he couldn't protect those important to him. Kirishima's gaze soften. He know what his boss and friend is feeling, and knew nothing better to console him than bringing in results. "Boss, I'll be taking my leave. Please look forward to good news," his voice were full of confident that it surprise Asami quite a bit.

For the first time in days, Asami let out a chuckle. "I look forward to it."

With that, Kirishima left the penthouse without waste movements. After all, he has a lot of work to do.

That night, the secretary couldn't help but pray for Akihito's safety.

' _For the sake of boss, please be alive and unharmed.'_

* * *

The next morning, Kirishima arrive to the penthouse 8 o'clock sharp. He knock on the door of the study before letting himself in. There sat a clean-shaven Asami in new clothes. He sipped his black coffee while staring at his phone.

' _Looks like he's back to his normal self'_ Kirishima felt slight relief. Maybe their conversation from the night before has some effect.

"Good morning, boss," he greeted, but Asami didn't look up from his phone. It's so unlike him to be so focused on a device.

"Kirishima," Asami called for his secretary and show him what's on his phone. "Tell me what you think this is."

Kirishima was confused at first, but nearly gasp once he realized. It's a GPS and the blue dot on the screen that radiate waves as it move slowly further into the Pacific Ocean. The blue dot signify something. "This is….a tracker." Then the secretary add. "But who could it be tracking?"

A realization daunt to him. Asami smirk. "Akihito," both said simultaneously.

* * *

Akihito has grown accustomed to Yuri's presence in the room with him at all times. He hasn't forgiven the Russian man for what he did, but he rather try to get comfortable than remain uncomfortable. He caress the small scar under his arm. He planted a microchip in himself without telling anyone, but he hope Asami get his message when he see the GPS he set up on his phone.

More than anything, he hope he can go home to Akane and Asami, where he belong. With this new life in him, he refused to go down without a fight.

The door to the cabin open to reveal a blond man in black. He said in Russian, "Boss want Takaba Akihito to meet him by the pool."

"Get ready," Yuri told the blond.

Akihito bite back a nasty remark and roll his eyes instead. He learn better than to provoke Yuri since he look like he wouldn't bat an eye for a pregnant person. Akihito strip down to his underwear, not aware Yuri's eyes are on him. He open the closet door, pick a casual set of outfit and put them on.

As they walk towards the private pool area, Akihito look around. This is the first time he's allowed to be out and he's been here for over two weeks. He eyes sparkle at the sight below. Once there, Akihito is greeted by Mikhail sitting at a table for two.

"Hi~" He gesture for Akihito to take a seat across from him.

Akihito did so reluctantly. He look at the plates of food occupying the table. They look expensive. "What's the occasion?"

To celebrate Akihito and the baby, he said, "отпраздновать вас и ребенка, конечно!"

As expected, the younger man refused his 'kind' gesture. No, thank you, he told him, "нет, спасибо."

Mikhail simply smile. "Don't be like that. Eat."

Akihito reluctantly grab the utensil and began to eat, but the smell of salmon overpower his sense of smell. He grab a napkin and spit into it. "Water, I need water!" There is only orange juice on the table, but who cared? He down the entire glass.

The younger then glare at Mikhail. "Are you trying to kill me?"

"Not at all~. What would you like?"

"Something spicy."

Mikhail snap his finger and a waitress came running. She lean down as he whisper in her ear. She nod and disappeared only to come back later with a cart of food. She put a plate of piping hot curry in front him. Akihito's mouth water. He squeeze a bunch lemon in it, though others cringed, Mikhail looked amused. Once he finished eating, the Russian mafia's smile falter.

"I have a proposition." His face grew serious and mischievous.

' _I knew it! I can't believe I was taken in by food.'_ Akihito inwardly berate himself. "Proposition?"

Mikhail pass the younger man a bottle of clear liquid. "This is abortifacient drug. I want you to use it to abort the child in your stomach."

Akihito pass it back to the Russian man. "I will not."

"It's either you do it voluntarily or we will do it for you," Mikhail said darkly.

"Are you threatening me?" Akihito look him, incredulous. He knew Mikhail was offer a few billion dollars to capture him, but this baby has nothing to do with this. It's innocent and wanted and he knew Asami would want it too. Akihito clutch his stomach in a protective manner and glare at the Russian man.

"I'm not threatening you. There's no such thing when you're our hostage. I'm _commanding you_."

"I see." Akihito got out of his seat, causing Mikhail's men to raise their guns, but Mikhail gesture for them to put it away. The younger man walk towards the taffrail and look down at the sea below. He look back at Mikhail. "Is there a reason for this?"

"It's simple. Asami is already pissed as it and now that you're with his child, I don't need him to be twice as piss. It's better to get rid of it now since he doesn't know yet."

Akihito grip the handrail until his hand turn red. If it comes to this…. "But if something happens to me _and_ the baby, he would come for your ass for sure."

Mikhail wasn't quite ready when Akihito jump on top of the handrail and jump off. He wasn't quite ready when Akihito look up at him with shit-eating grin as he became enveloped by the sea.

"Get the divers!" He shout at his men. They scatter about on his order. "I want him alive!"

Mikhail had never met anyone this daring and intriguing in his life. No way in hell will he let his new toy slip out of his hand.


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**Chapter 16**

 **At the penthouse**

While making a few calls, Kirishima didn't expect to have visitors at such hours. The doorbell ring and Kirishima check the video intercom to see two unfamiliar men—one with long blond hair and the other with short dark hair. The secretary knew from the way they're dressed that they're not acquaintance of Asami.

"Helloooo!" The one with long blond hair yell. "Anyone home?"

Kirishima felt a headache reeling its ugly head in. This person reminded him of someone he know. He sigh and press the answer button on the intercom. "Asami's residence. How can I help you?" He said in the coldest tone possible.

"My name is Kou and this is Takato. We're friends of Akihito and we came to visit him."

Ah, friends of Takaba Akihito, now he understand why he hates dealing with people like them. They're too rowdy and 'cheerful' for his liking.

"I apologize, but Takaba is not home at the moment."

"Then where is he? He said he would be here. We make plans for today so there's no way he would ditch us," Kou glare through the intercom. Whoever the person behind it, he is so rude. "Are you going to let us in or not?"

Asami appear next to his assistant when he heard all the ruckus. "Let them in."

' _What is he thinking, letting these commoners in.'_ The secretary open the door to let Akihito's friends in. As they step inside, they weren't surprised to see intimidating men and intimidating surroundings. They expected it, after all, Akihito did mention he's dating a 'scary' man. Kou look back and forth between both men and smile when he saw Asami. He offer a handshake. "You must be Asami-san. Nice to meet you. I'm Kou."

Asami shake his hand, surprise how firm his grip is—firm handshake signify confidence and well, he is intrigued. Takato did the same, although with less enthusiasms. The older man gesture for them to take a seat in the living room. Kirishima disappeared into the kitchen and reappear with a tray of tea set and pour tea for their guests. He then take a stand next to a seated Asami.

Kou take a sip of the piping hot tea. He frown and look up at the secretary. "You call this tea?"

"Is it not?"

"You drink it, maybe you'll understand that tea isn't supposed to taste as strong as coffee." He push a teacup towards him.

"I apologize." Kirishima find himself biting back a nasty remark.

Asami felt amused watching their interaction. He know his secretary is barely holding it together. ' _As expected of Akihito's friend,'_ he observed. "What brings you here?"

"Akihito is in danger, isn't he?"

The older man smirks. "What makes you think that?"

"I don't like beating around the bush when it's concerning my friend, Mr. Asami," the blond glares at the crime lord head on.

"If you know, why not get help?"

"If we do go to the police, it'll only result in more confusion. We know Akihito. He would like this to be resolved as quietly as possible."

Asami put a cigarette in his mouth and light it. Soon enough, smoke and the smell of tobacco fill the room. "Is that all? Kirishima, show Akihito's friends to the door."

"Yes, sir." He'll gladly do so.

"We're not leaving until you tell us what's going on. We have every right to know, whether you think we deserve to or not. The truth is, you're unable to keep him safe. You probably left Akane in the dark too, I assume?" Both Takato and Kou remain seated even when Kirishima pointed a gun at them. Hell, Kou watch enough crime movies to know that if a person intend to shoot, they would have. Kou walk towards the secretary. He inches close enough until his chest made contact with the barrel of the gun. He look at both Asami and Kirishima. "Your threat won't work on me. No offense, neither of you scare me."

* * *

"That is all." Kirishima finished.

They couldn't believe what they heard. The thing their friend gone through and of what they know were only the tip of the icebergs. They pale at the thoughts of not being able to see Akihito again.

"I have a job for you. Do you think you can handle it?" Asami ask, snapping them out of their reverie.

Kou and Takato look at each other before nodding. They'll do whatever it takes to get their friend back.

* * *

Kirishima went into the kitchen to get some more tea, but didn't expect Kou to be there, having an intense conversation over the phone.

"You're married…?" Kirishima heard him gasp. "All those times I lend you my money… you used me! If you don't give me back my money by tomorrow, I'll expose you to your parents. I'll sue you too."

At the point, Kou is sobbing and shouting any insult he could think of. "You fake bartender! You no-license bartender! I hope you lose your job—"

Kou look at his phone in disbelief. "Bastard hang up on me…."

He wasn't aware of Kirishima's presence until someone turn on the light. He look up when the secretary walk up to him. He just stare at the figure on the floor.

"What? I'm crying because my friend is missing and my stupid ex-boyfriend took all my money," he said bitterly.

He thought Kirishima is looking down on him for crying, but didn't expect for the secretary to offer him a handkerchief. He mumble a "thanks" before taking it. For a while, Kou sat there trying to get his emotions together while Kirishima boil water. They rest in comfortable silence. From where he is on the floor, Kou admire the secretary's strong back and clutch the handkerchief to his chest. Kirishima didn't notice when the blond came up behind him.

He kissed Kirishima on the cheek, resulting the secretary to turn into stone. "Thank you." Kou let out a small giggle before walking away, leaving Kirishima to wonder why the hell his heart is racing.

* * *

Akihito find it hard to breath. The agony of running out of air and unable to move a single muscle. He tried to wave his arms and legs furiously but he was solidified.

Akihito involuntarily breath, as if his brain is telling him to let go. In this pregnant darkness, he abruptly felt water going up his nose. Water drag it's way into his mouth and windpipe, filling up his lungs.

He's in no position to fight his way back up to the surface so he let himself sank. It felt as if his lung and stomach is burning like hot lava.

* * *

Mikhail watch as the divers drag Akihito's body back up on the cruise ship. Dr. Ivan rush towards the unconscious young man and lay him on his back. Once he found that Akihito is not breathing, he began to perform CPR.

Dr. Ivan place interlaced fingers on the lower half of the sternum and push down to give thirty deep chest compressions. It needs to be within eighteen seconds. "1...2…3...4," He began to count as he push down. "5...6…7."

Still no pulse. Dr. Ivan gently tilt Akihito's head back with one hand, and lift his chin with the other. He pinch Akihito's nose closed and cover the young man's mouth with his, forming a complete seal. He blow in air and look for Akihito's chest to rise.

He repeat this process many times until Akihito is coughing up water.

* * *

Akihito stare at the cuffs on one of his ankle and the chain that restrain him to the bed. Damn. Mikhail made sure he survive no matter what, but the younger man doubt he did it out of kindness. He also made sure that Yuri is with him at all times. The chance of escaping his cabin is zero.

After his most recent check up, Dr. Ivan left a few medications for him to take. He says they're painkillers, but Akihito doubt it. How could he trust them when they tried to harm the baby?

"Take it," Yuri order.

Akihito hate being told what to do. He grab the pills and toss it in the nearest trash can.

The Russian man didn't take kindly to the young man's action of resistance. He pick the pills from the trash can and grip Akihito's jaw open. Yuri intend on forcing the pills down his throat, but their close proximity give the younger man a chance to kick him hard in the Crown Jewels. The carabiner with collection of keys fell off Yuri's belt and onto the bed. While Yuri is distracted by pain, Akihito use that moment to check for the key to the leg cuff. His finger stumble as he try to unlock the leg cuff using different keys. He finally found the right one until Yuri grab carabiner and throw it across the room.

The Russian man pin Akihito to bed using his body weight. He rip off the blond's shirt so violently it cause buttons to fly. Just as he is about to rip Akihito's underwear off, the blaring sound of siren turn on. This result the entire cruise ship to go into panic and they could hear people's screams.

Yuri click his tongue. He pick up the carabiner on the floor and before leaving, he told Akihito, "don't cause any trouble."

As soon as the door close, Akihito take out a key from under the pillow. He smirk. Akihito ripped it off the carabiner before Yuri can throw it. "As if I'll rot in here!" He quickly unlock the leg cuff and get himself dressed.

Suddenly, the door to his cabin open. A man with a bad wig and sunglasses stare at him. Akihito reach for a gun underneath the pillow. It's the gun he stole while Yuri molested him earlier. He point the gun at the suspicious person.

"Hands up!" He told him.

"Wait!" The stranger said. His tone nervous. "I'm not here to hurt you."

"Hands up!" Akihito pull the trigger and the bullet barely miss the stranger.

He raise his hand slowly, not put it above his head but to take off the wig and sunglasses. Akihito hadn't expected to see a familiar face.

"Kou?" Akihito lower his gun. He tackle his friend with a tight hug. He check Kou for any wounds. "Oh my God, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to point my gun at you."

"It's okay, Aki. I'm just glad you're okay." Kou gave him a tight hug.

Though overjoyed, he's brought back to reality when he hear people screaming outside his cabin. "But what are you doing here? How did you find me?"

"To rescue you, of course!" Kou grin. "I'll tell you later, but first let's get out of here."

Kou grab Akihito by the wrist. Behind the door is flooded hallways, by people rushing to get to the nearest exit. People are going one way, but they're going opposite of the flow. Kou pull Akihito through the crowd and more than often collided into other people. It wasn't a pleasant being squashed by your surrounding.

Once they made it past the crowd, both of them take an intake of breath. More than finding it hard to breath, Akihito find himself feeling nauseous. Though it's not time to be doing so, so he swallow it back in. "Where are we going?" He asked in between breathing.

"I'll tell you later, but we have to get going for now."

Kou drag Akihito to the nearest elevator door only to stop when they're confronted by Yuri with a gun in hand. He appeared from inside the elevator and pointing his gun at them. Kou take a protective stance in front of Akihito, shielding him. They slowly inches back when the Russian man inches towards them. Without looking back, Kou whisper so that only his friend can hear. "Akihito, when I count to three, I want to run the opposite direction and turn right. You'll find a staircase there. Use it. Asami-san is waiting for you up top. 1...2...3…"

Akihito didn't even get the chance to process his friend's words when Kou suddenly kick the gun out of Yuri's hand.

"Go!" He push Akihito the direction of the staircase. Akihito was reluctant to until he saw Kou's determined expression. He run so that his friend's effort would not be in vain. He looked back once more to see Kou and Yuri wrestle each other for the gun.

With teary eyes, he turn his back and continue to run. Akihito saw Kirishima waiting by the staircase.

"Kirishima!" He couldn't help but tackle him with a tight hug. He's so close to going home—

All relief dissolve when he hear gunshot from the direction where Kou is. "No!" He intend to rush to his friend, but Kirishima block him from doing so.

He shake his head. "Boss is waiting."

Between his friend and Asami, can he choose? Even though both meant the world to him, can he lose one and have the other? Is it selfish to want both safe and sound? A million thoughts run through his head. Seeing the look of reluctance on Akihito's face, Kirishima gave him a push that he needed (literally). "I'll take care of your friend," his words sound reassuring as morning coffee.

No more words were needed.

Akihito rush up the series of stairs and towards the light. He step onto the white roof of the cruise ship. Akihito take an intake of breath as he frantically look around for that one person Kou said would be waiting for him. All of a sudden, he felt lightheaded and trip over his own feet. Maybe he run too fast all at once.

He felt arms wrapping around his middle, pulling him up before he hits the ground. His head hit someone's chest. Akihito look up and in that moment the screaming in the background blurred out when hazel eyes stare into the golden eyes. It's as if the world lost its significant. So many emotion run through his head, Akihito forgot how to speak.

"I've come to pick you up," Asami said with a small smile.

'I miss you' is what Akihito want to say, but tears are the only thing that came out. Tears of joy, relief and it overwhelms him completely. He drew Asami's face towards him with his eyes, and Asami bent down and kiss him. Once, twice, until it made Akihito realized that he'll never have enough of this. The younger man reach for Asami's neck and he pull Akihito up by the waist onto his tiptoes.

As their parted lips met, Akihito began to feel breathless. He found this is where he meant to be.

"How romantic," a voice said, causing them to part lips.

Standing there is Mikhail with a gun pointed at them. Asami take a protective stance in front of Akihito, shielding him. He take out a gun from the holster inside his suit and point it at Mikhail. They slowly inches back to create a distance between them and the Russian man.

Mikhail is more than amused. "I would really appreciate it if you hand back my merchandise."

"Yours? I think you're mistaken. Akihito belongs to me and I'm only here to take back what's mine." Asami smirk when he heard Akihito mutter 'bastard' from behind him.

"You set off the emergency alarm. How bold of you."

"I'm merely using my resources."

At that moment, the wind around them suddenly pick up and Akihito hear a loud, sharp rotor noise. The noise pick up as the wind got heavier. It's coming towards their direction. Akihito use his hand to cover his face from the wind. He look up at the sky to see a helicopter above them with Kirishima sticking his head out the door of the helicopter and extending a rope ladder to them. He is shouting something, but the deafening drill of the helicopter's rotors made conversation impossible.

He disappeared inside the helicopter only to reappear with a headset. "Get on!" Akihito can finally hear him. He look back to Asami who gave him a small smile of reassurance.

Akihito grab the ladder and began to climb when a bullet nearly hit him and he fell off. Asami glare at Mikhail and began shooting at him. As the two men square off, Kirishima yell for Akihito to hurry and climb to safety. The younger man is halfway up when Mikhail's bullet nearly him again.

Asami shoot at the Russian man, the bullet scratch his face a little. "I'm your opponent," he said, smirking a little. The Russian wipe his face and saw his blood smear all over the back of his hand. This only pissed off Mikhail than he already is.

Once Akihito safely made it up, Kirishima pull him onto the helicopter. They look below them to see bullets flying, but both men refused to back down. Akihito take out the gun he hid in his pocket and point it at the Russian man below them.

"What are you doing?!" Kirishima said.

"I'm shooting him."

"Are you crazy?! Killing Mikhail would make us more enemies." The secretary pale as he try to take the gun from Akihito's hand.

Akihito snatch it back and take his aim. "Don't worry. I'm not going to kill him."

It's worth the shot when they saw Mikhail face flat on the ground. The bullet didn't strike any important organs, but it's embedded in his arm. It's not enough to kill, but will immobilized the Russian man just enough to give Asami time to escape. Asami look up to see the gun in his lover's hand and gave him a soft gaze.

He began to climb the ladder, to where Akihito is waiting for him. He's halfway up, but neither Akihito nor Kirishima expect Mikhail to rise back up and point his gun at the unarmed Asami.

Asami turn around the see bullet flying towards him.

"No!" Akihito scream.


End file.
